Tough Little Beyblade Chicks
by VelvetLockheart
Summary: The inner senshi are now Beybladers and have a team called the Serenity Bladers! What happens when they meet the Bladebreakers?
1. The Tournament Part1

Tough Little Beyblade Chicks!  
(This fanfic is Sailor Moon/Beyblade!)  
  
************I DO NOT own Beyblade or Sailor Moon even though I wish I did ;_: Ah well. I am sorry if you have any problems with the pairings WHICH I will not tell! You'll probably figure it out anyway!  
  
And, for any English fans of Sailor Moon,:  
Usagi = Serena  
Ami = Amy  
Rei = Raye  
Makoto = Lita  
Minako = Mina  
  
( )= I'm talking  
  
Thank you very much! Oh! And btw, Mina, Raye, Amy, Makoto and Usagi all have Beyblades and two bit beast each. Don't ask why, they just DO. And, some of the characters may be out of character at some points, so yeah. Alrighty, now that that's all cleared up, on with the fic!  
(A Very Sweet Chocolate Production Presents..)  
^^  
(And if I do use the Japanese names in one part and the English in the other, please forgive me! I tend to do that a lot!)  
  
^Beyblade Tournament in uh..... SOMEWHERE!^  
  
"Alright! Welcome, everyone, to the Beyblade Tournament in... uh.. somewhere! Hehe, First battle is against Usagi Tsukino from the new Serenity Bladers! Get ready, fans! The Serenity Bladers are famous around their home la-AH!!!!!!" The announcer was cut off as one of the Serenity Bladers, a girl with long blonde hair tied into a red bow, shoved him out of the chair and sat down in the seat herself. "THE SERENITY BLADERS WILL KICK THE BLADEBREAKERS BUTT!" She screamed into the microphone.   
  
***On the other side of the building***  
  
"Darn! Who do those girls think they are?!" Tyson pouted as he held a bagel in his mouth. Kenny stopped his computer work and looked at Tyson. "Come on, Tyson. Don't let them get to you. They're probably just trying to make us scared of them. That's the most reasonable answer." Max looked at Kenny. "Or they could just be confident.." he said. Kenny shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so." Tyson said.   
  
"Hey, are you the BladeBreakers?" Tyson and the others turned around to see two girls. One had long black haired. purple eyes, and an Asian look to her. The other one had brown hair put into a pony-tail. She had green eyes, and rose earrings.   
  
Max stepped in to them. "Yeah, we are!" He said proudly.  
  
The woman with black hair giggled. "They don't stand a chance." She whispered to the brown haired woman. The brown haired girl giggled and nodded.  
  
Kai saw this and stepped in front of Max so he could have a talk with them himself.  
  
"WHO doesn't have a chance?!" He asked furiously.  
  
The woman with black haired stopped giggling. "You heard me! YOU!" Kai was very ticked off about this..   
  
"ALRIGHTY!" Boomed the girl-who had started announcing until the first battle- 's voice.   
  
"We're here and we're ready! Okay! PERSON! Dude who I shoved! You cay the let it ri[ thingy! Kay?! KAY!" She zoomed down to where the rest of her team was.  
  
"Go on, Tyson. You're up first. Do you're best!" Ray encouraged Tyson as Tyson walked up to the stadium dome thingy.  
  
"Let's so, Usagi, let's go! Yeah! YEAH! Let's go Usagi, let's go! Yeah! Yeah!" Cheered the girl with black hair and the girl with blonde hair.  
  
***with Tyson and Usagi***  
  
The girl across from Tyson had blonde hair too, but hers was tied into little buns on the top of her head.  
Usagi looked at her opponent as well. Bluish-Purplish-Grayish hair, wears a hat, (Look's like Ash Ketchum ^_^) wears a red jacket, blue shorts. Usagi smirked. 'This is going to be easy.' She thought.   
  
"Get ready! LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" The announcer announced. (No kidding...)   
  
Usagi sent her beyblade spinning, same as Tyson!   
  
***After a long amount of time into the battle***  
  
"COME ON, TEACH THAT GUY A LESSON!" The other girl with the red bow yelled to Usagi.  
  
"Gotcha! ALRIGHTY, Diana! MOON GLOW ATTACK!" Usagi yelled. A bright yellow light came out of her beyblade, and inside it, was a yellow cat with a crescent moon-shaped bell on it's neck.   
  
It meowed fiercely, and it swirled around Tyson's beyblade so fast, cutting it without being seen.   
  
"NO WAY!" Tyson said in shock as his beyblade went flying through the air and out of the dome.   
  
Usagi smiled and walked off to her team. The rest of the girls tackled her in hugs. "ACK!" She said, hugging them back. They all giggled.  
  
Tyson went to get his beyblade, and walked to his team. Kai was the first person he met up with.   
  
"You lost against that girl.." Kai said angrily.  
  
"Kai, cut him some slack, he didn't know about that girl's bit beast." Ray said.  
  
"He should expect the unexpected!" Kai turned to Ray. (Yes, I got that line from Kero from Cardcaptor Sakura!)  
  
"Look, can we just settle this later, we have to battle to. And I'm next." Ray said.   
  
Ray walked up to the dome, and the other girl with th red bow walked up too.  
  
"I'm fighting YOU? Gee, you look pretty good!" Minako smiled.  
  
"Thanks, I've been blading for a while." Ray smiled back.  
  
"I meant in looks, silly! You look HOT!" Minako giggled as Ray turned bright red.  
  
"THREE! TWO! ONE! LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" The announcer announced. (Once again....)  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
MWAHAHAHAH! I LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFFHANGER FOR NOW! 


	2. The Tournament Part2

Minako and Ray released their beyblades and the battle started. Ray glanced up at Minako every once and a while, but kept concentration on his beyblade. The battle lasted for an EXTREMELY long time, Usagi fell asleep, and so did Tyson. Kai was... sitting there. (No duh. that's Kai for ya!) Max was cheering Ray on, and Kenny was gettin' some data on Minako.   
  
Minako smiled a bit. "Ready to lose, Ray?" She asked Ray. Ray looked up at her.   
  
"Don't get too confident, you may lose." He smiled a bit, and Minako flipped her hair back.   
  
"Let's see if that's so.. Siren! Beauty Serenade Attack!" Minako yelled as a human looking bit beast came out of her beyblade.   
  
Ray looked at it in surprise. "What in the world is that?!" He asked. Kenny was the one to answer. "It looks like her bit beast is Siren! It doesn't necessarily hurt your bit beast itself, but it is dangerous. Watch out Ray!" Siren began to sing a very strange song. (Actually, it's Hotaru's lil theme song thing. Ya know, her "awakening" song? ^,~)   
  
Ray bit beast started to slow down.   
  
"What's this?! What's going on?!" Ray asked.  
  
Minako smirked. "Siren has the power-"   
  
"To control other bit beasts!" Kenny finished. Minako frowned at him. "Don't interrupt me, shorty."  
  
In seconds Ray's beyblade flew out of the dome, and right next to his feet. Minako smiled. "You were saying? I guess what you said flew right back at ya!" She said to him.   
  
Ray picked up his beyblade and walked back o his team, shocked at what Minako's bit beast did.   
  
Max walked up to him before Kai even had a chance.   
  
"It's okay, Ray. You didn't know about Minako. C'mon, cheer up! One battle lost doesn't mean you're out of the team." Max tried to cheer him up.  
  
"......" Kai.. Ahem.. "said".   
  
"Yeah, right." Ray smiled slightly at Max.   
  
Minako got tackled in hugs from her friends. They were all laughing with her, and they were all smiling.   
  
"You did great, Minako!" Rei said.   
  
"That as so cool!" Makoto said.   
  
"That was wonderful!" said Ami.  
  
"You were so awesome!" Usagi said.  
  
"Alright! That was a cool show to watch! Next up we have Max against Makoto!"   
  
Makoto and Max walked up to the dome. Makoto get her beyblade ready, as did Max.   
"LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!" yelled the announcer.   
  
Makoto and Max set their beyblades flying, and the crowd cheered.  
  
**After a long way into the battle***  
  
"I think it's about time to end this. " Max said smiling.  
  
"Gotcha! Ramuh! Judgment Bolt! Attack!" Makoto winked as her beyblade sent bolts of lightning down into Max's beyblade every 1 second.   
  
Max's beyblade was still standing! He smiled, and then got ready to call Draciel. (sp).   
  
"DRACIEL! GO!" He yelled as Draciel flew out of his beyblade. (Hey, I couldn't think of any other word to put over 'flew' and the time!)   
  
Draciel tackled Makoto's beyblade to the ground. Makoto gasped as the crowed feel silent.  
  
Makoto's beyblade was barely spinning... and then it fell. Max jumped up and down.  
  
"YEAH! I WON!" His beyblade stopped spinning and he went to pick it up. Makoto walked over to hers quietly.   
  
"Hey, you put up a good fight!" Max smiled at Makoto, making her smile back.  
  
"Thanks." She picked her beyblade up and walked back to the group. Minako, Usagi, Rei, and Ami all went up to her and hugged her.   
  
"You did your best, Makoto!" Minako said.  
  
"You did great, Mako-chan!" Usagi said happily.  
  
"That was a great battle!" Rei smiled.  
  
"It was very close." Ami smiled to her friend.   
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right. Thanks guys." Makoto sat back down and Rei picked up her beyblade and walked up to the dishy thing.   
  
So did Kai.   
  
"Let's get this on and end this." Rei said.  
  
Kai smirked. "Whateer you say."  
  
"LET IT RIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" The announcer... announced. (That's what they're for ya know!)  
  
Kai and Rei let their beyblades got and they were spinning swiftly.  
  
****A long time into the battle***  
  
"Let's get ready to end this little playdate." Kai smirked, and Rei smiled back.  
  
"DRANZER!"   
  
"IFRIT!"   
  
They yelled it at the same time.  
  
The familiar red firebird appeared out of Kai's beyblade, while a huge cat like thing made of fire appeared from Rei's.   
  
Dranzer and Ifrit flew at each other so fast it was a blur of red.   
  
Dranzer took care of Ifrit in a flash of a second and Rei's beyblade went flying out of the staidium.  
  
She gasped. Kai smirked. And the battle ended.   
  
They each went to picked up their beyblades, and Rei walked up to Kai before he went back to his team.  
  
"Good fight." She smiled.  
  
"You didn't put up one that much." He shot at her and went off to his team. Rei looked as she is was stabbed in the gut. How rude of that guy! She was trying to congratulate him and all he does is tell her she wasn't that much of a fight?! And not even a thank you! Rei stormed off to her team, passing up all the others before they hugged her. She flopped down into her seat, angry at the man she battled.  
  
It was now Ami and Kenny's turn. The two that would settle the tournament. This was the finale round.  
  
Ami's heart began to beat fast and so did Kenny's. (And yes, for all of you who don't know, Kenny DOES have a beyblade, but just doesn't have a bit beast!)  
  
"LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"  
  
"I hope you do your best!" Ami said as she released her beyblade.  
  
"I will, don't worry!" Kenny released his.  
  
****A long time into the battle (again, just to note. I'm too lazy to tell that the beyblades spinned for two or three minutes until they called out the bit beasts. or in this case, bit beast. Not beastS. Beast. ^_^)****  
  
Ami called out her bit beast. One of them at least.   
  
"SHIVA!!!!!!" She yelled, as the stadium because freezing cold.  
  
"H..heee..hhe..hehe.. l-l-l-l-looks like A-A-A-Ami's b-b-b-bit beast is element i-i-i-i-ice." The announcer.. blahed.   
  
"Shiva! Diamond Dust attack!" Ami yelled as Shiva rushed at Kenny's beyblade.   
  
Kenny's beyblade dodged!  
  
Ami almost looked angry at this, but not quite. More determined than angry.  
Shiva flew at Kenny's beyblade once again, but Kenny's beyblade flew right at Shiva as well!  
  
"WHAT'S HE DOING?! He's crazy!" Tyson jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Hold on, Tyson. Kenny knows what he's doing." Kai said, sitting in his seat.   
  
"Humph." Tyson flopped into his seat.   
  
  
Kenny and Ami's beyblades met and each flew back out of the stadium and onto the ground.  
  
It was a tie.   
  
"Alright! Two wins for the Serenity Bladers! One tie! Two losses! That's it everyone! This match is a tiebreaker! Each team will choose one of their teammates to battle again!"  
  
"Minako, you're up." Usagi said.  
  
"ME?! Why ME?!" She asked.  
  
"Because you can take over a bit beast with Siren!" Rei said quietly.  
  
"Oh, and no using the same bit beasts, Serenity Bladers." The announcer, yeah you know. Blah blah blah.  
  
"You were saying?" Minako asked.  
  
"Well, Aphrodite is still strong!" Usagi said.  
  
"Oh fine..."  
  
***on the other side of the stadium***  
  
"Ray."  
  
"Yeah, Kai?"  
  
"You're going to battle."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because, I said so. Now go." Kai answered, and Minako and Ray went up again.  
  
"LET! IT! RIP!" I'm not even going to bother...  
  
****After a LONG ways into the battle****  
  
"Aphrodite! Lovely Kiss attack!" Minako yelled.  
  
"Lovely Kiss huh?" Ray smiled. (*o*.. *Drool* And MAN is Ray's smile good!)   
"DRIGGER! TIGER CLAW ATTACK!"   
  
Aphrodite and Dranzer ran into each other, and Aphrodite ACTUALLY KISSED Drigger.  
Ray's eyes went wide. It almost felt as if Minako was kissing him.   
  
He blushed a bit, but got control over himself.  
  
Drigger returned, his green glow having a bit of a pink blushing color to it.  
  
Minako smiled. Ray's beyblade toppled to the ground. And the crowd cheered.  
  
"YES!" Minako went happily up to her beyblade and walked to Ray.  
  
"Good battle!" She said and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
Mariah and the White Tigers were in America at the time.  
  
Mariah was watching TV. She watched Minako peck Ray.  
  
"HOW DARE THAT GIRL!" She said, almost jumping out of her seat.  
  
Anyway, along with the story...  
  
Ray blushed as Minako's lips touched his cheek. She walked back to her team, and so did he.   
  
"WELL! THE SERENITY BLADERS WIN!!!!" Blah.  
  
******************************************  
A/N The next chappy is HILARIOUS! Don't worry, it will be here soon! By the way, there will be 24 chapters in this ficcy, so, yeah. Next Chapter: Check in with the girls! ^_^ C ya soon! Love, Peace, and hairstyle Grease! 


	3. Check In With The Girls!

(*) This a short chappy. and I fixed it. it will be 26 chapters long instead of 24. ^_^ Kay? Arigato go zai masu! (Thank you very much) I love you, reviewers!!!!! PEACE!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Check in with the Girls!  
_**_  
  
*After the tournament*  
  
"Hey, wanna go get some ice cream, Minako?" Usagi asked her friend.  
  
"You and Minako can go wherever you want AFTER we check into our hotel rooms." Ami said before Minako could open her mouth.   
  
"Okaaayyy.." Usagi pouted.  
  
"Wait a second.. Ami, you said that we would check into our hotel roomS. What's with the s in rooms?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh, well, you see, I went to check with the people at the hotel to see if we could get a room all together, but they said no because each room had one bed only. And all five of us together would be crowded. So, we each get our own room." Ami explained.  
  
"Okay!" Minako said cheerfully.   
  
  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(With the BladeBreakers)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
"Come on! Let's go party!" Tyson yelled.   
  
"Party? What for?" Kai said angrily.  
  
"Come on, Kai. So what if we didn't win!" Max said.  
  
"We should train." Kai snapped.  
  
"I think we should to get into our hotel rooms."  
  
"What do you mean, rooms, Kenny?" Ray asked.   
  
"We each have different rooms. That's what they said."  
  
"Okay. let's go then!"   
  
*_*In minako's room*_*  
  
Minako had all of her stuff unpacked by now, and she was getting dressed.  
  
And, she was in the middle of getting dressed when her door opened.  
!_! Rei's room !_!  
Rei was getting dressed back into her regular outfit, for she was fire reading before.  
  
Her door opened as she started dressing.  
  
^_^ Makoto's room ^_^  
  
Makoto was getting into a fitness outfit, and was about to start training a bit.  
  
When she was putting on her outfit however, her door opened.  
  
&_& Ami's room &_&  
  
Ami was getting into another outfit, for some unknown reason.   
  
When she was in the middle of it, her door opened.  
  
#_# Usagi's room #_#  
  
Usagi was getting in a Brittany Spears type outfit, she was listening to music.  
  
In the middle of her dressing, her door opened. (Same as the others)  
  
)*( Outside view of the world)*(  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Minako, Ray, Kai, Rei, Ami, Kenny, Tyson, Usagi, Makoto, and Max yelled.  
  
*((*   
Cliffhanger for now! I'm off to play Kingdom Hearts! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! BYEBAI FOR NOW! ^_^ see ya in the next chappy!  
*))* 


	4. Happy Romance, Minakochan!

HAHAHAHAHAH! I love the 3rd chap! Anyway, this one is in Minako's room after the huge scream. ^_^ I absolutely love anyone who reviews this ficcc!!!!! ^,~ Thank you, reviewers!  
  
****************  
  
"W-W-W-W-Who are- RAY! You were the guy who I was fighting in the tournament- HEY! GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PERVERT!" Minako said jumping through her sentences. She went over to Ray and tried pushing him out of the room.   
  
But he stopped her from doing so.  
  
"Wait, this is my room! It says so!" Ray said showing up a card that says:   
'This is Ray and Minako's room. Room 504.'  
  
"Hmmmm..... But Ami said we'd be having single rooms..." Minako thought outloud.  
  
"Really? Kenny did too." Ray agreed with her.  
  
Minako sighed.  
  
'Alright, I'm sharing a room with an extremely hot guy, one bed, two lamps, a radio, candles- NO! Minako! Get a hold of yourself! Be mature! What should I do in a wonderful- NO! NOT WONDERFUL! What should I do in this situation?' Minako thought to herself.  
  
'I'm in a room with an extremely beautiful girl, one bed, two lamps, a radio, candles- Wait! Ray! Hold on a sec! I cant love two people at once! Minako or Mariah! One of them! Well, Minako's right here... so...' Ray thought.  
  
"We might as well make the best of it." Ray said unpacking his things.  
  
"WHAT?! Argh... WAIT! TURN AROUND PERVERT!!!!!" Minako yelled. Ray looked at Minako's non-fully dressed body, blushed, and turned around.  
  
"Sheesh!" Minako got the rest of her clothes and the Chinese Tomato turned back around.  
  
"Sorry about that." He said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."  
  
Ray stared at Minako's lips. He noticed what he was thinking about, and lowered his head.  
  
Minako started to walk out to the balcony they had, and Ray followed nervously.   
  
She put her arms on the railing of the balcony, and Ray did so as well.  
  
"Beautiful, huh?" Minako asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I know something that conquers their beauty far more."   
  
"Hm?"  
  
Ray turned to look at Minako.  
"You." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, shocking Minako. Minako blushed furiously, and then looked up at Ray.  
  
He smiled.  
  
'DAMN! He looks hot when he smiles!' Minako thought. She smiled back.  
  
'Beautiful...' Ray thought. He lowered his lips down to hers, and when their lip met, they both thought there wasn't anything else they would love more than this.  
  
The kiss lasted for a while, until someone knocked on their door.  
  
They pulled away from each other, and Ray went to get the door.  
  
It was room service.  
  
"Uhh.. we didn't ask for anything." Ray said to the man.  
  
"Well, it's to celebrate the winners of the Beyblade Tournament. The team that won is coming here." He smiled, and looked behind Ray.  
  
"Your girlfriend?" he asked Ray.  
  
Ray blushed. "N-No! Well, yes.. maybe. kinda. sorta." he looked down.  
  
After a while, Minako and Ray were enjoying a nice little dinner watching TV.  
  
" 'Sailor Moon!' " Minako finished singing the theme song for Sailor Moon. (The Sailor Moon that was cut off from TV. The Sailor Moon who was dubbed by the horrible DiC for the first season. No offense DiC lovers, but I totally despise them.)  
  
"Ya know, Sailor Moon looks a lot like your friend.. uh.. what was her name?" Ray asked.  
  
"Usagi-chan? Yeah, I guess she does." Minako giggled a bit, and took a bite of her pizza.   
  
After they finished eating, they put their plates away and walked back to the bed.  
  
Minako flopped down on it, while Ray hesitated, then sat down.  
  
"Ne, Minako?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Wanna go the a dance coming up soon here with me?"  
"Sure, I'd love that."  
"Okay."  
  
Ray got up, went into the restroom to change into his PJs (You get to see then some time in the series!)  
  
Minako changed in the room. (Let's say her PJs her PJ Pants, A PJ shirt, and they had lil hearts on them. They were orange. ^_^)  
  
When Ray came out, Minako was already sleeping soudly.  
  
Ray smiled.   
  
'How cute..' He walked over to her, kissed her good night, and went ot the other side of the bed.  
  
He turned out the lights, and fell asleep, smiling, and still felt the sweetness of Minako on his lips as he dreamt.  
  
  
*********  
A/N Everybody now! Aw! Tee hee! R&R please! Thank you reviewers! Love ya! See ya in chappy 5! Hope ya liked the chappy! 


	5. Romance for Reichan!

^_^ Thanx, reviewers. (How many times have you heard that?) Anyway, this chapter is with Rei. Not Ray. But Rei. From Sailor Moon. ^^ Kay? READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Rei ran into her restroom, finished getting dressed, got out, and went over and slapped whoever went into her room.  
  
"OW! What was that for?!" He screamed.  
  
"Pervert!" Rei yelled, then looked at him.  
  
"Sheesh, the name's Kai. And I am not a pervert, I didn't mean to enter while you were dressing." He said.  
  
".... I'm Rei. Rei Hino." She smiled a bit.  
  
"Get out of my room, I'm supposed to have a single room." He told her.  
  
"You're telling someone to get out of their own room, mister. I don't feel like getting kicked out any time soon." Rei crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"Well, I don't feel like kicking anyone out." Kai said.  
  
"Then I guess we both stay here." She said, then went over to a box on her dresser, and then Kai smelled it.  
  
'What is this beautiful smell? Ch.. Cherry blossoms?' Kai took in her scent, and smiled. ( *gasp* Tee hee! Kai smiled!)   
  
Rei walked over to her bed, and flopped down on it.   
  
"......"   
  
"What? I can't sit on my own bed?" Rei asked.  
  
"....... I'm tired. Get off." Kai said, shoving Rei off of the bed and onto the ground.  
  
"OUCH!" Rei was getting extremly furious. (Not just furious. She's getting EXTREMLY furious. ::nod nod nod:: )  
  
"Mister! I said this was OUR room, so I should get to sleep in this bed! I was here first and you know it! So get off!" Rei said. She tried shoving Kai off, but he was too strong and muscley (My own word. Muscley, means to have a lot of muscles. ^_^) for her to move him.   
  
"Argh! Fine then!" Rei sat down on Kai himself, and Kai fought the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks.  
  
"GET OFF, MAD WOMAN!" Kai shoved her off of him, then moved to one side of the bed.  
  
Rei smiled at her work. She got dressed into her PJs, and climbed into bed.  
  
After Rei was fast asleep, and Kai made sure she was, he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Kai smiled. 'It's that scent again...' He inhaled it, then pulled her closer, trying not o wake her up.  
She didn't luckily, and Kai thought to himself. 'I think I may start to enjoy this...' And fell asleep.  
  
  
***************************  
A/N Awwwwwwww... Dat was.. uhh. Kai and Rei's way of saying 'I love you!' ^_^ Tee hee! Isn't that right, Rei and Kai?  
  
Kai: .....  
Rei:..... I love you!  
Kai: I love you too!  
Rei: ::jumps into Kai's arms::  
Kai: ::jumps into Rei's arms::  
Rei: It's kinda weird... Don't you have a friend named Rei?  
Kai: Yeah. Ray. A lot of people pair me up with him in Yaoi fics. ::spit:: I HATE Yaoi!  
Rei: ::giggle::   
  
Me: ::giggle:: Anyway, I know it was kinda short and all, I tried ot make it as long as possible, without making it too long. Well, SEE YA IN CHAPPY 6! Mako-chan's room!!!!!!!!!!!!   
^__________________________________________________^ 


	6. Meet up with Maxy!

Okay peoples! I'm decided something! there's gonna be AROUND 26 chappies. Not exactly. Maybe exactly. But, I dunno. Anyway, we're on to the sixth chapter! Makoto's room! Well, it's not CALLED Makoto's Room, but it's IN Makoto's room. So, uhh. yeah. R&R please!  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Makoto yelled, covering herself up as much as possible.   
  
"ACK! Sorry, miss! I didn't mean to barge in on you! But this is my room, and I was told to come here! I'm really sorry!" Max said covering his eyes and letting her get fully dressed.   
  
"Humph!" Makoto put on the rest of her outfit, and walked over to Max, taking his hands away from his eyes.  
  
Max looked at her, and said sorry again.  
  
"Geez, you don't have to apologize over and over and over again. I get the picture, you didn't mean to walk in." Makoto smiled at Max.  
  
Max was relieved.  
  
"Um, Kay. Thanks." He said.  
  
"You walked into the wrong room, I'm guessing?" Makoto asked him.  
  
"actually, this is my room. It says so on this card thing." Max held up his room card for Makoto to see.  
  
"Well, errrrr.. ummm.. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but this is MY room.. and I'm supposed to have a single bedroom.. So uhhhh.." Makoto thought for a while.  
  
"Why don't we make the best of it?" Max asked.  
  
Makoto smiled.  
  
"Sure, why not. I don't mind anyway." Makoto shook hands with Max and then Max was wondering what to do next.  
  
They were just standing there now. .... Blah. (SORRY!! I HAD OT PUT THAT!! ^_^)  
  
"Wanna go to the training center with me?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Sure! Do I have to wear any special outfit like you?" Max asked.  
  
"You don't have to if you don't wanna."   
  
'Now that you think of it, maybe the Serenity Bladers wear special uniforms while training... Ah well' Max thought.  
  
"Come on, lets go!"  
  
***Training Center***  
  
"WHA?! You meant a TRAINING center?! I THOUGHT YOU MEANT TRAINING AS IN BEYBLADE!!!!" Max yelled when they walked into the training center.  
  
"Of course I meant a training center, silly! We train for blading when we're together! We fight each other!" Makoto explained.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh.............................." Max said.  
  
"I guess ya don't wanna train then?" Makoto asked sounding a bit disappointed.  
  
"Well, sure, I'd love to train, but uhhh.. not that long, kay?" Max said.  
  
"Kay! Here, get on that treadmill." Makoto told Max. Max walked over to the treadmill and got onto it.  
  
One problem though! The treadmill was an electric and when he got onto it, he slipped right off!  
  
"Oof!" He said as he hit the floor. Makoto giggled from where she was, at one of those 'lay back and pull weights' things. (I FORGOT WHAT THEY WERE CALLED!!!!! ::whines::)   
  
"This is going to be a looooooooonnnnggggg day...." Max said getting back up onto his treadmill. He slipped again.  
  
)*( Outside view of the training center)*(  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max yelled.  
  
::Once they got back home::  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know you couldn't get on treadmills. You could've said so..." Makoto said.  
  
Max already had a black eye, -because he hit his eye on the side of the treadmill- bruised AND had a rug burn on his knees, -because he kept falling onto the rugged floor beneath:- and had his hair messed up (Oh the horror..).   
  
"No, it's fine... just.. fine..." Max said flopping into bed.  
  
"Errrr.. " Makoto went into the bathroom and got changed, then came back out. Max was sprawled out over the bed.  
  
Makoto smiled. She picked up Max's body (GO MAKO-CHAN! YOU ARE SUPERWOMAN!!!) and put him on one side of the bed, and climbed into the other side.   
  
"Goodnight, Max..." Makoto said. Then she fell asleep.  
  
Max smiled. He wasn't asleep.  
  
"Goodnight, Mako.." Max blushed at what he heard himself call her, but forgot about it and fell asleep.'  
  
  
*_*_****  
  
AWW!! That was sweet! Poor Max!! Hehe, anyway, next chapter is Ami and it will be coming soon! "Bad thoughts for Ami-chan!" and then to Usagi. Kay? Kay! R&R!! 


	7. Metting of the Bookworms!

LOL, thanks reviewers, I really appreciate you reading this! PEACE TO ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Anyway, here's Ami's part, ::giggle giggle:: READ IT! R&R!  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Who... who are.. you're a... a child?" Ami asked looking at Kenny.  
  
"Hey! I'm 12 years old! I'm not a kid!" Kenny said.  
  
"Oh sorry.. umm.. why are you here and what are you doing?" Ami asked.  
  
"I'm sorry if you think I'm being a pervert, but I'm not. I was told to come here by the people who work here. They said this was my room. So I went here and I discovered you dressing and I am extremely sorry for that. My name's Kenny." Kenny said.  
  
"Um,.. I'm Ami. Ami Mizuno. You are the person I battled in the Beyblade Tournament, no?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. Oh, by the way, I hope you don't mind if I get on Dizzy at nighttime. I need to study my team's beyblades."  
  
Ami had a funny look on her face.  
  
"Get ON Dizzy?" She asked.  
  
"Oh! My laptop." Kenny pulled Dizzy out of his bag.   
  
"Oh. Sure, I don't mind. As long as you mind not doing anything too loud." Ami said.  
  
"Of course not." Kenny smiled.  
  
"Umm.. I hate to be rude, but-"  
  
"If you ask why I'm 12 years old and this short I will not answer you." Kenny pouted.  
  
"No, it's not that. I wanted to know why your glasses are so high up on your head with your eyes are just being covered by your bangs.." Ami asked.  
  
Kenny seemed embarrassed. "I don't know.."  
  
"Sorry to ask if it was very disturbing to you." Ami said. She got up and went to her bathroom.  
  
When she came out she was in a bathing suit. Kenny blushed when he saw her. He didn't know why, maybe it was because she was in bathing suit that was a very pretty dark blue color and showed some off her chest a bit, and it showed off the curve in her hips.   
  
"I'm going to go for a swim, okay?" Ami asked getting her towel.  
  
"Uhh...um.....errr....ehhhh...ahhhh... oh! Right, okay. Ummm.. See you when you come back, I'll just be sitting here being a good little Kenny, yep," Ami walked out the door. "Yessirry! I will do nothing wrong, I will be completely silent and not touch anything, I will sit right here and be quiet. I won't move, blink, or breath. Nope. Not me, no sirry! I will-" Kenny said going on and on and on and on and on and on and on.  
  
"Oh brother.." Dizzy said somehow shutting down by herself.   
  
When Ami came back, Kenny was still talking.   
  
"Umm.. Kenny?" Ami asked.  
  
Kenny kept talking. ( *LOL* Oh my gosh! Kenny is so OOC! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!! )  
  
"Keeennnnnnnnnnyyyyyy?" Ami tried again. He kept on talking.  
  
"KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYY!!!!! STOP TALKING, DAMMIT!" Ami yelled.  
  
Kenny stopped and looked at her, shocked. Dizzy somehow turned on, and had a little shocked face on the comp. screen.   
  
Ami blushed.  
  
"S-Sorry... ummmm...errrrrr.... uhhhh.. anyway, I'm getting extremely tired, I think I'll go to bed early tonight. Are you going to sleep to? You can sleep next to-" Ami stopped. She knew what she was about to say.  
  
She was about to say: You can sleep next to me. Ami shook her head, and laid down on the bed. She blushed more.   
  
'And I'm in my bathing suit too.... oh, oh well.. I'll just.. deal with it.. to.. tomorrow..' Ami thought falling to sleep.   
  
"Goodnight, Miss Ami." Kenny said, then walked over to Dizzy.   
  
"You've got the hots for someone.." Dizzy said, teasing Kenny.  
  
"Be quiet, Dizzy. She's two years older than me."   
  
"Age doesn't matter in love, Kenny!" Dizzy exclaimed.  
  
"..What do YOU know about love, Dizzy?" Kenny asked his talkative laptop.  
  
"Ahh.. I used to be in love with a bit beast.." Dizzy sang.   
  
"..... aha.. I meant about Homo Saipien (sp!) love." (By the way, Homo Saipien or whatever means humans!!) Kenny said.  
  
"Oh.. in that case, I've heard it on a movie that was downloadable (Yes! My own word, downloadable!) on the computer." Dizzy said.  
  
"And.. wait.. What bit beast did you love?!" Kenny asked.  
  
"Ummmm..... why should I tell you?" Dizzy asked.  
  
"Please?" Kenny begged.  
  
"Humph. Fine. I used to love umm.. I used to love... I used to love...Dranzer." Dizzy said.  
"Who?"   
  
"Dranzer." Dizzy whispered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"DRANZER!" Dizzy said.  
  
Kenny gasped.   
  
"You used to love KAI'S bit beast?!" He asked.  
  
"Yes!! OKAY?! Is there a problem with that?! Cause if there is I can just erase everything you have on me!" Dizzy said angrily.   
  
"Uhh.. NO! Of course not! Why would there be?! Umm... I'll be right back, Dizzy." Kenny walked away from his computer and looked at Ami.  
  
He went up to her, leaned his head- wait.. he doesn't need to lean his head down..- He went up to her, stood on his tip toes, hesitated, and kissed her quickly on the cheek.   
  
He then went back to Dizzy and worked all night.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
AWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! wasn't that sweet? Yes it was, okay good! ^_______________^   
Hehe, R&R onegai! (please) ^_^ I'll start on Usagi's part right away! ::starts typing frantically on the Usagi/Tyson part of the story::  
  
Gotta type! Gotta type! Gotta type! Gotta type! Gotta type! Gotta type! Gotta type! Gotta type! Gotta type! 


	8. Quick Loving

This is Usagi's part! YAY! ::parties:: ::squeezes all of her reviewers:: ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Anyway, since I am so happy about this, I am gonna sing a song real quick, then we can get on with the story. This is dedicated to all of my reviewers! I don't know if you like the song, but it's one of my favorites!  
  
~  
So no one told ya life was gonna be this way! ::clapclapclapclap::  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA! (Yes, i AM singing this for no good reason)  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year   
But  
I'll be there for you! When the rain starts to fall!  
I'll be there for you! Like I've been there before!  
I'll be there for you! Cause you're there for me too!  
~  
You're' still in bed at ten  
and work began at 8  
You burned your breakfast so far, things are going great!  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
But she didn't tell you when the world would drop, down to you knees  
And  
I'll be there for you! When the rain starts to fall!  
I'll be there for you! Like I've been there before!  
I'll be there for you! Cause you're there for me too!!!!  
~  
Ta dah! BTW, I DO NOT own Friends. For I am just a fan. ::nodnodnod:: Anyway, ON WITH DA FIC!\  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GET OUT, PEAKER! SHOO! GO!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Ack! NO WAY am I leaving! This is my room! YOU get out!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Nope, cause this is MY room!" Usagi crossed her arms over her chest, which were covered in a Brittany Spears type Body-tight outfit.  
  
Tyson noticed her choice of clothing, and blushed.   
  
"Now, if you don't mind, quit joking around and go to your own room." Usagi said.  
  
"Kay." Tyson said.  
  
Usagi noticed he didn't move an inch and started getting mad.  
  
"COME ON! GO!" She yelled.  
  
"Nope, this is my room. I'm staying. YOU get out because this isn't YOUR room!" Tyson said.  
  
"YES IT IS!" Usagi yelped.  
  
"NO ITS NOT!" Tyson yelled back.  
  
"YES IT IS!"  
"NO ITS NOT!"  
"YES IT IS!"  
  
"NO ITS NOT!"  
  
"YES IT IS!"  
  
"NO ITS NOT!"  
  
"YES IT IS INFINITY!" Usagi yelled.  
  
".................. Look, it has to be one of ours. There's only one way to decide this.."  
Usagi nodded.   
  
They made one of thir hands into a fist, and the other laid out flat.  
  
"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!" They yelled together.  
  
They both ended up with rock.  
  
Next time they tried, paper.  
  
Next time they tried, scissors.  
  
They tried over and over again, until they both got tired.  
  
Usagi yawned.  
  
"We'll deicide who's room it is tomorrow. I'm sleepy." Before Tyson could say anything, Usagi fell asleep on the bed.  
  
"Argh...." Tyson rolled onto the other side, as far as he could from Usagi.  
  
"Goodnight, Tyson."  
  
"How'd you know my name?" Tyson asked.  
  
Usagi shrugged.  
  
"I didn't. I just felt it, I guess."  
  
Tyson stared at her.  
  
"I think I'm falling for you, Goddess." Tyson whispered, and kissed her.  
  
Usagi blushed, and then started to kiss him back.  
  
Usagi winked.  
  
"I guess my name is now Goddess Usagi." She said, then fell asleep.  
  
"Goddess Usagi, eh?" Tyson laughed a bit. "Yeah, my Goddess Usagi." He said, the drifted off to sleep. He woke up in he middle of the night.   
  
He noticed Usagi's back was to him.  
  
He smiled, then wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep again.  
"Goodnight, my Goddess Usagi.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, it was short, but I couldn't think at the time. It was still good, right? R&R! ::hugs all of her reviewers:: THANK YOU KIND PEOPLE!!!! Anyway, READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	9. Next Morning, ENJOYMENT!

This chapter is a bit different form the others. THANK YOU REVIEWERS. Like I was saying, yeah, it's different. Anyway, we're gonna have somewhere around 28 or 25 chapters. So, ya, I'm still deciding. We'll so how it goes. THANK YOU REVIEWERS! BTW, sorry for the wait of reviews, I'm doing chapters 9 (This one) and 10 at the same time. Well, YA, you get what I'm saying! ANYWAY! ::points to the fic:: ON WITH DA FIC!!  
***********************  
The drove on the motorcycle and super fast speed. He held a present in his hand, and his face a shining happily.   
  
'I can't wait to see you again, Usagi...'  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Come on, Ray! Let's go somewhere! I wanna get out of the hotel!" Minako said pulling Ray's arm.  
  
"Okay, okay, where do you wanna go?" He asked.  
  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm.. AHA!" Minako said and zoomed out of the hotel, still keeping a grip on Ray's arm.   
  
"ACK!" Ray said as he was pulled away.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
He drove down the street in his new red convertible. "I want to see you again, Minako.." He said as he sped up a bit.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"......."  
  
"........."  
  
"..............."  
  
"............................"  
  
"........................................."  
  
"................................................."  
  
"........................................................"  
  
"GOD, won't you TALK?!" Rei said jumping out of her seat, which was in front of the dresser.  
  
"..."  
  
"GEEZ! FINE! I'm taking you somewhere!" She grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him up form his seat, which was on the couch, and brought his outside to hotel.  
  
"Come with me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him quite a ways down the street.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
He kicked a can on the floor, and then started talking.  
  
"If I can see Rei, then I can see how she's doing. What's she doing over there anyway? Did she HAVE to beyblade? I mean, sure she enjoyed doing it but- ya know, that's probably why she did it! She probably went to the tournament because she enjoyed it! I HAVE TO GO TO WHERE YOU ARE, REI! I must! I will! I promise, Rei! I will be there soon!!!!!!!!!!"  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Wanna go somewhere?"  
  
"As long as it's not a training center..."  
  
"Hehe," Makoto patted his head. "Okay, we won't go training. We can go somewhere else. Where do ya wanna go?" Makoto asked him.  
  
He thought for a while, then finally got up. He pulled Makoto's hand out of the hotel, and out somewhere close to it.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
He sighed. "I can't wait to see her face again..." He said. He sped up a bit in her car, and felt his heart speed up with it. "I can't wait to see her.."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Want to study, Kenny?"   
  
"Sure, Miss Ami. I'll make tea."  
  
"Please, Ami is fine. I don't like being called 'Miss'."  
  
"Okay." Kenny got up and went to get some tea for them while they study.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
He drove trough the streets.  
  
"Ami-chan..." he said. He sped up a bit, with a smile on his face.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Usagi and Tyson were enjoying a wonderful breakfast at a breakfast place near the hotel.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMM! This food is good!" Usagi said taking another bite from her waffle.  
  
"mmmmmmm! You bet!" Tyson said howling down his bacon.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Find out who the Mystery Men are in the next chappy! R&R please! Arigato, reviewers! Thank you! See ya in the next chapter! Bye! Keep enjoying the fic as long as you live! 


	10. Mystery Men Revealed!

Okay, alrighty, here we are.. THE MYSTERY MEN! AHAHHAAHH! I changed some of the storyline form SM in them, so, Ya. One is from the manga. The others are from both or just from the anime. Arigato, reviewers. ::listening to one of her favorite songs "Hanging By a Moment":: And yes, Hanging By a Moment WILL be in this fic, just not until a while. Kay? KAY! Anyway, READ!  
*****************************************************  
  
Minako was dancing with Ray in a dance thingy majig. The song that was playing was called Carry On Dancing, by Savage Garden. (I DO NOT own that song BTW. But i have a MV for it! ^_^)  
  
After the song was over, Minako ran up to one of the singers, and asked if she could sing.  
  
She cheered when they said yes, and got on stage.  
  
"Ummm.. I'm Minako Aino, and I asked to sing a song I made up. It's called Route Venus, and I hope you like it!"  
  
****  
*can't remember the lyrics can't remember the lyrics can't remember the lyrics.. DAMN! I can't remember the lyrics!*  
****  
  
Anyway, after she finished, people crowded around the stage, she smiled, and got off.  
  
She saw a man running up to her and gasped.  
  
"A-A-A-Ace?!" Minako backed away, but Ace kept running toward her. (Ace is from the manga if you don't know. He put a curse on Sailor V to never ever fall in love, but I think that's only in the manga, although it seems to have the same affect on her in the anime. ::snicker:: Poor Minako!)   
  
*****************************************  
  
Kai was leaning against the wall against a shrine near the hotel, and since Rei was a priestess, she was allowed into it.   
  
"What's the point of this?" Kai asked.  
  
"I'm desperate to fill your soul of happiness! I won't give up no matter what! You need a serious social problem!" Rei said, then started chanting again.  
  
"I don't need a social problem, YOU need a temper problem." Kai retorted.  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rei said standing up and marching over to him with a fan thingy in her hand.  
  
"GRAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled as she slapped him over and over again with the fan.   
  
Everyone in the temple stared at her slap Kai.  
  
She noticed this, stopped, glared at Kai, and blushed of embarrassment.   
  
Her fan was right above Kai's head when she stopped, and she sit him once again, and then put the fan behind her back and laughed innocently.   
  
"Ahehehehehe...."  
  
"REII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rei looked at who was calling her name, and them stood in a funky kind of hilarious shocked look with her hair sticking out in all directions.  
  
"Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-CHAD??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Makoto and Max were enjoying a nice lil lunch picnic at a park somewhere near the hotel.  
  
"Isn't this great?"  
  
"Yup, a lot better than training..." Max said.  
  
Makoto giggled.  
  
"You're never gonna get over that, are you?" She asked.  
  
Max shook his head.  
  
"I still have a black eye and bruises all over, ya know." He stated.  
  
"Miserable, are you?" Makoto asked, starting to talk weird.  
  
"Am I Yes." Max said, playing along with her 'Weird Talk'.  
  
Makoto giggled.  
  
"Miserable being not is good." She said.  
  
  
"Know I."   
  
"Makoto!"  
  
Makoto turned around to find herself in shock.  
  
"K-K-K-Ken?!"   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ami and Kenny were studying...  
  
(*groan* I dun wanna talk about studying.. *groans and falls over* )  
  
  
"Alright, so, you agree that this plus this times that divided by that minus that plus that divided by that times that plus this and that minus that divided by this times this plus this minus that times that minus this plus this divided by that plus this minus this plus that divided by that plus this minus that divided by this minus that plus this times this divided by that times this plus that minus that will equal Y?" Ami asked. (Whew! That girl can talk!)  
  
Kenny nodded.  
  
"See, Usagi always thought (*groan* I never wanna type like that again!) that this plus this minus that would equal Y. But I told her that was too short."  
  
Kenny nodded.  
  
"So, I have to tell her some day that (*groan*) this plus this times that divided by that minus that plus that divided by that times that plus this and that minus that divided by this times this plus this minus that times that minus this plus this divided by that plus this minus this plus that divided by that plus this minus that divided by this minus that plus this times this divided by that times this plus that minus that will equal Y. Anyway, moving onto Minako's last test paper." Ami said.  
  
Well, they weren't studying, they were grading the other Serenity Blader's last test papers.   
  
"Okay, (*groan*)this plus this minus that divided by that times this plus that minus this divided by that times that plus this minus that times this divided by that times this plus this minus that times that minus this plus this divided by that plus this minus this plus that divided by that plus this minus that divided by this minus that plus this times this divided by that times this plus that minus that will equal B."  
  
Kenny nodded.  
  
"So, I will have to tell HER that-"  
  
A knock came from their door.  
  
Ami got up, and opened it.  
  
She gasped, "G-G-G-Greg?!"  
  
(SAVED BY GREG!!!!!!!!!)  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Usagi looked up in shock..  
  
Tyson looked up.  
  
"M-M-M-MAMO-CHAN?!"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Dundundun! What will happen when the senshi have to deal with their new *ahem* lovers? AND their "I haven't seen you in so long!" lovers? What will happen when these mystery men who are now not a mystery encounter the BladeBreakers?! What would happen if Usagi's hair cough on fire?! Find out 2 thirds of those questions in chappy 11! ^_^ A-Ri-Ga-To! And remember! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you if you don't review my ficcy! ::tries to do the lil Sailor Moon pose with her arms crossing over one another but fails:: Umm.. oh dear... ::tries to get her arms untangled:: EEK!!!!!!!!!! Um! See ya in the next chappy I hope!!!!!!! 


	11. Kaitou Ace and Minako's tears

Man, that last chapter surprised a lot of my friends. Some of them asked: "Who's Ace again?" or "Ace? Minako's in love with a card?" or "A card loves Minako? Man, she DOES have bad luck!" and things like that. @_@, well, Ace is a minion of Kunzite (Malachite) in the manga, so, there ya go. His other names are Kaitou Ace (mostly the same thing) and Danbunite or something like that. The same old "nite" thing. Anyway, he's always called a "girl's best friend" throughout the manga. It's a really sad storyline actually, well, anyway, let's get on with the fic. This part is Minako... and Ray.. and Ace. Minako, Ray, and Ace. yeah, so, next chappy would be Rei, Kai, and Chad! Kay? Kay! Anyway, LETS GET IT ON!!!  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Minako looked in shock at her one enemy who cared and loved her.   
  
"It's been quite a while, Sailor V." He smiled.  
  
"Ace.. I.. I.. No, you can't! You're an illusion, right? You can't be here! I thought you were dead! You should've died!" Minako said.  
  
Ace flicked a bit of his bangs with his hand, and looked back at her.  
  
"I didn't die. I would never die unless you wanted me to."  
  
"But.. No..." Minako started to feel tears filling up in her eyes.  
  
"No?" Ace laughed. "What's wrong, Sailor V? You thought I would die easily? Well, I'm not dead. It'll take more than that to kill me. Although, I should die. I agree with you. My full purpose to live was to be with you. But, you don't love me, that's why I put the curse on you. You don't love me, i don't deserve to live."  
  
Ray then walked up to Minako's side, and looked at Ace.  
  
"Minako, who's he?" He asked.  
  
Minako lowered her head and shook it.  
  
"Minako?" Ray asked.  
  
The tears started falling like Niagara Falls and she felt arms wrap around her.  
  
"Minako, what's wrong?" Ray asked as he held Minako in his arms.  
  
She couldn't speak. She couldn't. Sooner or later, she knew that Ray would leave her and she would never see him again.   
  
"Minako..?" Ray asked again.  
  
Ace flicked his hair again.  
  
"Well, I guess I better go off and die. Goodbye, my Beautiful Minako.." Ace said walking off.   
  
"Minako, what's wrong?" Ray asked.  
  
Minako got out of his grasp quickly and ran out of the dance club, shoving people out of her way. When people looked at Ray following her, he knew what they thought.   
  
'Damn, they think I've dumped her or something.' Ray thought. He shook his head as he ran after Minako.  
  
'No, I would never do that. It's not my nature!' He thought more as he noticed Minako running into their hotel room.  
  
He opened it quietly, only to see her on the bed, her head in the pillows, crying.  
  
"M.. Minako?" He asked. (Again..)  
  
Minako couldn't hear him, she was crying to hard.   
  
Ray walked up and sat down on the bed next to her, and lifted her gently out of the pillows.  
  
"Minako.. tell me what's wrong.." He quickly kissed the tears away from her eyes and she buried her face in his shirt.   
  
He held her close, letting her tears fall freely.  
  
After a few minutes, he noticed she had cried herself to sleep, and laid her back on the bed gently.  
  
"Goodnight, Minako.." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"And may the angels watch over you for the rest of your life." He got in the bed next to her and held her close as he slept.   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
::sniff:: THAT WAS SO SAAAADDD!! ::sniff:: Well, if I don't update soon, it's because I'm workin on a new ficcy. It's a Digimon/Sailor Moon crossover songfic. The song is to "Skaterboy" by Avril Lavigne. Minako/Yamato (Matt). ::snicker:: I love that song. ::hums the tune of Skaterboy as she starts typing more stuff;: 


	12. Rei's Hot Temper and Kai's BLUSHNESS!

Heya, peoples. If this chappy isn't as good as some of the others, it's cause I'm feeling really sick and miserable right now. I've had trouble breathing, I have a headache, I'm stuck on 7 of my games and don't know how to get past the point where I'm stuck, and I got drunk Saturday on coke and now I'm really sleepy and tired and crazy and WAH! So, yeah, if this chappy isn't as good as the others, I'm sick. Anyway, this part is for Rei. ::squeezes all of her reviewers:: Arigato! Anyway, so, ya, please be kind and be nice if you think this chappy is horrible and stupid and dumb and makes no sense. I'm craaazzzzyyyy.. I'm craaazzzzyyyy.. I'm craaazzzzyyyy. ::starts typing with lil swirls in her eyes:: It's probably gonna be very short. I'll come up with what I can though.   
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*@_@*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Hi, Rei!" Chad ran up to Rei, who still had that shocked, hair-all-over-the-place look.   
  
"Ch-Ch-CHAD?! I thought-I mean-You're supposed-With- Um- I thought Grampa told me that- Uh- Er- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Rei blowed.   
  
Kai's eyes opened wide as he heard her curse over and over ad over again.   
  
"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE $#%$@#%$@#$%@%#@#%$@#%$@#$%@#$ AT THE #%$^#$@%$#@%$#@$#%@#$%@#@%$#@%#$ CHERRY HILL TEMPLE WITH MY #@%%#$@%$@#$%@%#@%$#@#$%@%#@%#$FLIRTINGWITHGIRLSYOUNGERTHANHIMBYACENTURYORTWO#@%$#@#%$@$#%@@#$@%@#$@%@#$@#%@#%$@$#@%@$%#@#$@%$@#%$@#@%#%#@#$%@$# GRAMPA!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Dude, Rei? You shouldn't curse in a temple." Chad said, a bit afraid of what Rei was gonna say next.   
  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT A @%$@#@^@#$%^#$#%$@$#@#%$@#%@#%@#@%# WORD I SAY IN HERE!"  
  
Kai noticed the priests all glaring at him and Rei and he put his arms around Rei, picked her up so she was sideways on one of his shoulders, and started to carry Rei out of the temple.  
  
"LET GO OF ME, KAI! LEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGOMLEMMGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGO!" Rei shouted as she pounded on his back.   
  
Kai was wincing to himself every time Rei hit a spot in his back that was a soft spot.   
  
When Kai got to the room, he turned on the lights.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"   
  
"You asked for it." Kai said dropping Rei onto the floor and walking   
  
"OUCH!!" Rei said as she hit the floor. "Argh..."  
  
She noticed Kai had already 'claimed' the bed.  
  
"..... That reminds me."  
  
Kai opened his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I felt warm all of a sudden in the middle of my sleep last night. Did anyone come in with more blankets or something?" Rei asked.  
  
Kai remembered what he had done, and fought the blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Umm. I don't know. I was asleep all through the night." He said.  
  
"Oh, okay. Wait.. YOU didn't do anything, did you? Considering you're still a pervert to me."  
  
Kai smirked.  
  
"Innocent until proven guilty. I told you that it was an obvious mistake and that this was surely my room And I would know better than to even touch a hot-tempered priestess."  
  
"HOT TEMPERED?!"  
  
"Well, you are."  
  
"Argh.. HUMPH!" Rei jumped into his lap on the bed and put all of her weight on him.  
  
Kai couldn't help but blush furiously at Rei's actions.   
  
Rei, on the other hand, sat there like nothing was wrong.  
  
"GET OFF!!" Kai said, still blushing, and pushed Rei off of his lap.  
  
"It's my bed too, isn't it?" Rei said on the floor.   
  
"Yes, but don't sit on me like that." Kai said, the blushness wearing off a bit.   
  
"Pft, fine.. In one condition." Rei said.  
  
"And that is?" Kai asked.  
  
Rei smiled and walked up to the bed and sat on it next to him. She placed her hand on his cheek and brought him closer to her. Kai's eyes opened wide as his lips touched hers.   
  
Kai's arms snaked around Rei's waist, and hers went around his neck.   
  
They enjoyed their passionate kiss. (Err.. *cough*vyerpassionateONTHEBED*cough* ^_^)   
  
Rei broke the kiss and Kai sat there almost as if he was under a spell.  
  
She got up and blushed as she looked outside window in their hotel room.   
  
Kai walked over to where she was and hugged her from behind.   
  
Rei blushed furiously, but then started to loosen up and enjoyed the warmth of strong arms that kept themselves around her and brought her back to the bed, lying her down on one side of it. Kai went to the other side and put his arms around Rei and they fell asleep peacefully.   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
Alright! Um, I'm not workin on Sk8r Boi much because I can't think of a right way to start it! Welp, it'll be up here sooner or later, so yeah. Kay? R&R!!!!!!!! 


	13. Picnic, Food, Fun!

MustbeowkringmustbeworkingmustbeworkingmMUSTBEWORKING! ::eating candy:: Alright, this is with Makoto, Max, and Ken. Not Barbie Ken, and not KenNY. Kay? Ken. ^_^ R&R EVERYBODY!  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Hi, Mako-chan!" Ken smiled.   
  
Makoto looked shocked as her sandwich dropped out of her mouth as she stared at Ken, her mouth wide open, like her eyes were.   
  
Max looked over to Makoto, then to Ken, then back to Makoto, and so on.   
  
"Who's... he?" Ken asked looking at Max.  
  
"Makoto, who is he?" Max asked.  
  
"Oh, he's Ken." Makoto smiled. "Ken, this is Max. Max, this is Ken."   
  
Ken looked at Max, and Max walked up to Ken, and held out his hand.  
  
He smiled. "Hi, I'm Max."  
  
Ken looked at his hand for a moment, then shook it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ken, Makoto's old b-"  
  
Makoto knew what he was about to say, then cut it. "Well! Ken, want to join us for a picnic? I'm sure we have enough." She said happily.   
  
Ken turned around. "Nah, it's okay. Maybe I can visit you sometime when you're alone. I have to get back to my home though, and you know how far that is from here."  
  
Makoto nodded.   
  
When Ken was about to leave, however, Makoto stopped him.   
  
"Wait, how did you know I was here?" She asked.  
  
Ken shrugged, "I guess it was just a feeling. Well, bye, Mako-chan." Ken said walking away.  
  
Makoto had suddenly lost her appetite. "Well, I'm full anyway. How 'bout you, Max?" She smiled at Max, who seemed to be thinking.   
  
"M...Max?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I AM getting kinda full." Max said smiling.   
  
"Okay, let's get everything packed and head back to the hotel!" Makoto said gathering everything and putting it in their picnic basket.  
  
After they got packed, they walked back to the hotel.   
  
"Max?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What were you thinking about a while ago?"  
  
"Ummm... Stuff!"  
  
"Max! I know, EVERYONE thinks about stuff! But WHAT stuff!"  
  
"Stuff about stuff."  
  
Makoto got an annoyed look on her face. She'd never get anything out of him.   
  
"COME ON! Please tell me what you were thinking about!!!" Makoto begged.  
  
Max winked. "Later! Look, we're at the hotel!" Max said pointing to the hotel.  
  
"Oh!" Makoto ran into it and Max followed.  
  
*******  
In the room  
*******  
  
  
"Want something to eat, Makoto?" Max asked.  
  
"Sure." Makoto said, and stepped in front of Max, who was about to make something to eat.  
  
"Wow!" Max said as he watched Makoto start making a very delicious looking dinner. "You can fight AND cook?!"  
  
"Well, yeah! What, did you think I BOUGHT the food we were taking to the picnic?" Makoto said giggling.  
  
Max smiled. "What else can you do?"   
  
"Well, um.. fight and cook, fight.. cook.. umm.. talk, beyblade, fight, cook, and a lot of other things." Makoto said smiling back.  
  
Max then yawned.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm STARVING!" Max said looking at the almost done feast Makoto was making.  
  
Makoto laughed, and when the cooking was done, they ate.  
  
"ZISH ISH SHOW DELISHOS!" Max said stuffing his face with food, but trying to be polite at the same time.  
  
Makoto laughed.  
  
"Shank you!" She said, also stuffing herself with her own food.  
  
When Max was done, he had finished his plate, and he was EXTREMELY tired.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed now. Tomorrow, can you cook again?" Max asked.  
  
Makoto laughed more.  
  
"Sure, Max." She got into her PJs, (Umm... Green with lil lightning bolt shapes on them! ^_^)  
  
And then Max put his on. (And no, Max DID NOT watch Makoto change. ^_^)  
  
(And umm... choose what you want for Maxy's PJs! ^_^)  
  
Makoto and Max yawned at the same time, and thye looked at each other laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm tired. Goodnight, Maxy!"  
  
Max blushed at the nickname she gave him, but it soon wore off and he fell asleep.  
  
Makoto turned off the lights, and laid beside Max, and fell asleep there.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
WELP! I gotta go eat breakfast- yes, I DID type this in the morning!- ^_^ Dounuts, Cookies, and cereal!! YUMYUM! Well, STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY O': TOUGH LITTLE BEYBLADE CHICKS! Chapter 14: "Study Buddies! New and Improved!" ^_^ I WONDER who this is! Tsk tsk tsk.. WELL I'm hungry, so, see ya soooooonn!!! ^,~ 


	14. Study Buddies! New and Improved!

OOOHHH!! I'm soo happy!!!!! I'm getting so far in this ficcy!!! ^___^ We're on chappy 14 out o' 26/37/25 somewhere around there! ^_^ Dude.. that looks like a date.. um.. one year.. two years.. February 37th-0_o- 1925. Weird.. alright nevermind that! ^_^ ANYWAY! First of all, I have a lil thingy for you reviewers to answer, and whoever gets it right first gets to talk to me on IM for the rest of their entire lives! ^_^ So make sure to put in your email addresses! Alright, I'm going to describe a character, you review about who you think it is!   
  
Red eyes  
Red hair  
adorable  
  
Kay? Got that? NOW GO! GUESS WHO IT IS BEFORE THE OTHER PERSON ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE WORLD GUESSES IT BEFORE YOU!! Ahem.. Anyway, ON-WIT-DA-FICCY!!!! This is chappy: "Study Buddies! new and Improved!" ^_^ Kays? GOOD! I should HOPE you know who this is about, since I am going in a lil pattern: Mina/Ray, Rei/Kai, Makoto/Max, **Ami/Kenny**, Usagi/Tyson for now! ^_^ The pattern will be gone soon! Anyway, here's the chapter.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Greg! y- Y- you're here! In my hotel! Why?!"  
  
"Oh, um, Ami-chan, Hi, who's your friend?"  
  
"This? This is Kenny."  
  
"Hi, Greg, nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Kenny." Greg smiled.  
  
"Want to join us in our study group, Greg?"  
  
"No, i have to go. I can't spend much time here, the guy at the front desk said so. It's because I don't have a room."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"But.. um.. Ami? Here." Greg held out something in his hand, it looked like a velvet box.  
  
Ami blushed, glanced at Kenny, who looked a bit jealous, but just a TINY bit, and then she looked back and Greg's hand, which held the velvet box.  
  
Ami took and opened it. She gasped, and took out the golden (dyed blue) necklace with the Mercury symbol on it.  
  
She thanked Greg, and Kenny suddenly started talking.  
  
"Well, we really have to get back to studying and-"  
  
"No, no, I was about to leave anyway, Kenny." Greg chuckled. "Have fun studying, Ami-chan!" Greg said as he walked out of the door and left the hotel.  
  
"Ummm. Kenny?" Ami said blushing.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you help me put this necklace on?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
Kenny walked up behind Ami, who sat down.  
  
He started to put it on her neck, but then Ami backed up into his very small chest.  
  
Kenny blushed madly at this, and mostly freaked out.  
  
"Oh! Um! Ami! You didn't pass out for a second did you?! Are you okay?! Are you positive?!"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Ami smiled, she now had her necklace on. She sat up, and walked towards the bed.  
  
"I'm just tired. Goodnight, Kenny." Ami said getting into her PJs while Kenny wasn't looking, and fell asleep on the bed.  
  
"G-Goodnight, Miss Ami."  
  
Dizzi then decided to butt in on a lil privacy!  
  
"SO, Kenny, get any romance in the study group?!"  
  
"Shut up, Dizzi! You'll wake Ami up!"  
  
"Sorry. Anyway, did you?" Dizzi asked in more of a whisper.  
  
Kenny blushed at this.  
  
"no, why would I?"  
  
"Just asking, sheesh."  
  
"Since when do you want me to get a girlfriend anyway?"  
  
"I never said that. I was just asking because it looks like you like Ami, that's all."  
  
"Sure, i LIKE Ami, but what you were asking was if I LOVED Ami."  
  
"I never asked such a thing."  
  
"But it seemed like it."  
  
"... By the way, Kenny?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Go get Ami's beyblade, will you?"  
  
"Umm.. sure. Here."  
  
"Thank you. Hmmmmm..... I feel some very strange force coming from the beyblade. Let me check up on some things, if I find anything, I'll tell you in the morning, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Dizzi."  
  
"Now, you go off to bed and be a nice lil Kenny."  
  
"..."  
  
"Kenny?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Kenny? Aw, great! He fell asleep on his own desk! Sheesh, that little boy! Well, anyway, AH! Oh.. my.. gosh! This is a shock.. and Kenny and I never knew until now.. WOW.. Tsk, tsk, tsk, I'll have to tell him in the morning though. Ah well, I'm sleepy too. Goodnight, Kenny and Ami!"   
  
Dizzi then shut herself down, and the whole room went dark.  
  
*-*-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-*-*  
  
THERE! Done with this chappy! R&R peoples out there in the world that care about me so! ^_^ GO GO GO! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! GO! GO! GO! AND TRY AND GUESS THE THINGY MAJIG AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPPY!   
  
RED EYES  
RED HAIR  
ADORABLE  
  
KAY?! R-E-A-D A-N-D R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Worries, Love, and Happiness again!

Okay! Dis is dee 15th chappy o' Tough Little Beyblade Chicks! ^______^ I love you, reviewers!! Okay! Ummm...... I can't think of anything to say other than I am SO sorry for you guys that didn't win the thingy! But you have another chance! ^_^ The winner (you know who you are!) will not get awarded if she gets it right, because she's already talking to me for the rest of her life! THUS! ANOTHER ONE!! YAY! Oh! And this one will be 10 words, and as I do more, it will lower. ^_^  
  
10 words:  
*****************Hot*****************  
SeeD  
Brown hair  
Brown eyes  
Tall  
Cool  
Gunblade (That sure gave it away)  
Quiet  
Lone Wolf  
17 years old  
  
There! YOU DECIDE! It SHOULD be easy! ^_^ ANYWAY! On with the ficcy!  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"MA-Ma-Mamo-chan?!" Usagi said, almost choking on her spaghetti, but Tyson patted her back.  
  
"Hello, Usako." Mamoru smiled at her lovingly.  
  
Usagi choked again, but Tyson once again helped her.  
  
"Who is this?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Tyson stood up from his table.  
  
"I'm Tyson! From the Bladebreakers!"  
  
"So that's a member from the team you defeated at the tournament, Usako?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, here, Usako." Mamoru said handing Usagi flowers.  
  
Usagi noticed a hint of jealousy in Tyson's eyes, and took the flowers, but put them down on the table.  
  
"I... I... I... I have to go!" Usagi said getting up from her seat and running off to her room.   
  
"U-Usagi?!" Tyson said running after her.  
  
Mamoru stood there with a jealous look on his face.  
  
"She didn't.. I hope not." Mamoru said, following Tyson.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* In Usagi&Tyson's room*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Usagi?" Tyson said, opening the door to find the room empty.   
  
He walked into it, and saw a bit of blonde hair out on the balcony, before a huge flash of light blinded him.   
  
"AHHHH!!!!" Tyson cried as he tried to cover his eyes.   
  
He heard a gasp, and then he got knocked down onto the bed, and blindfolded before he could do anything else.  
  
"Who-Who are you and where are you and what are you and how did you get into this room and where is Usagi and-"   
  
A hand had fallen onto his mouth, and he was stilling talking.  
  
A mouth came up to his ear and whispered: "Stay here! I need... I need to be alone!" Tyson struggled to get the blindfold off, but it was too tight or something.  
  
He was still trying to take it off, when some kind of cutting thing cut it into two, and he opened his eyes.  
  
"That voice.. It sounded way too familiar!"   
_______With Usagi_______  
  
"Whew!" She said, as Sailor Moon. She was on top of a roof, she didn't know which house though, and she hoped no one could see her very clearly.   
  
"That was too close.." She whispered. She then jumped to another roof top, and more roof tops until she got to a deserted park. She jumped off, and walked to a bench in the park.  
  
"Hopefully no one decides to take a nice little walk in the park.." She said, sitting down.   
  
She lowered her head, and started thinking.  
  
'Mamoru... when did he... how did.. I wonder if Seyia knows too.. I wonder if Seyia is coming to see me too.... Geez, why did Mamoru have to come see me? I totally forgot about him.. Which one do I love more? Tyson or Mamoru..? Well.. hm.... Tyson is more like me, but Mamoru has known me for a longer time, and it's FATE that we love each other.. But.. Tyson seems to act more childish, and cuter... Then again... If Mamoru and I didn't fall in love, Chibi-usa.. my child wouldn't be born.. and.. I care too much about Chibi-usa to make her go away.. and. and die.. never be born...' Usagi gasped as she felt something wet touch her hand. She realized she was crying, but something wet then touched her head.   
  
"Oh.. it's raining...." She didn't move, go under a tree, or anything. She sat there on the bench, with her head lowered, and cryed her heart out.   
  
  
After the rain had stopped, the sun was juts coming up. She realized this quickly, and jumped over roof tops back to the hotel, hoping Tyson had fell asleep. She jumped back onto the balcony, and looked into the room.   
  
She sighed in relief.  
  
The room was empty.   
  
She walked inside, still in her uniform, and stopped wondering where Tyson was.  
  
"Where could Tyson've gone too? Surely breakfast doesn't start this early.."  
  
"Tyson is right behind you."  
  
Sailor Moon opened her eyes in shock, and was about to turn around, but a voice stopped her.  
  
"Don't move! If you do, I'll call the police! Who are you and what are you doing here?!"  
  
She gulped.  
  
How could she tell him she was Usagi? Would he even believe her?   
  
"T-Tyson.."  
  
"How do you know my name?!"  
  
"I-I-I-I-" Sailor Moon smiled. Surely her next words would make him recognize her.   
  
"I don't.. I just felt it, I guess." (Usagi used this live in chappy 8: Quick Loving! ^_^)  
  
Tyson's eyes opened in shock this time.  
  
"U-U-U-Usa-" Tyson started, but a finger came over his lips as he noticed she had turned around.  
  
"Don't tell a soul, okay, Tyson?"  
  
Tyson nodded, still in shock.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me? I mean, you being that girl on TV in the mini-skirt with those four other chicks."  
  
Usagi sighed.  
  
"It was supposed to be secret. I wasn't supposed to be known of. Well, at least, people should NOT know who Sailor Moon is."  
  
"Oh... WELL, NOW that I know the room wasn't being taken over by the Dark Bladers or anything-"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Dark Bladers. Don't worry about it." Tyson said smiling.  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
"Anyway, let's get some sleep. I've been up all night waiting for you to come home." Tyson said, but noticed Usagi was already asleep, in her PJs.  
  
"Hm..." Tyson shrugged, and laid in bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her, and smiling.  
  
"Goodnight, my Goddess Usagi........"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
GOMEN FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG!!!! ^^; ANYWAY! Nice chappy, eh?! ^_^ I liked it. Anyway, I'm not gonna spoil the very next chappy, Chappy 16: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^^ NOT TELLIN' YA WHAT THE CHAPPY IS CALLED!! SO HAH!! ^_^ you're gonna have to read to find out! Tee hee! R&R! Thanks, reviewers! I'll list ya sooner or later! I gotta go take a shower now! See ya soooooon! ::wink:: 


	16. Leaving! Part1

OKAY! Thank you, reviewers! I love you guys so much!!!!!! Anyway, here's a very depressing chappy. READ IT THOUGH! Without this chappy, umm..... Without this chappy this fanfic isn't named Tough Little Beyblade Chicks! Yeah! That's it! ^_^ Anyway! I have another thingy!!! The winner was Sailor Fortune, since the first person who guessed it was already a good friend of mine, so, I wouldn't exactly be able to call her a new friend! ::glares at ChibiLaryla Tribal:: *rolls eyes* ANYWAY! For those who didn't guess who it was, it was Squall Leonheart from Final Fantasy VIII. ^_^ Everyone knows that Squall is a very hot 17 year old. ::drools over Squall:: I love him so much! ^^ ANYWAY! Here's the next thingy mabob!  
  
Blonde spiked hair  
Big sword  
Sexay!!!  
21 years old  
Former SOLDIER  
Worth drooling over  
Has the name of a puffball in the sky (^_^ That should make it easier...)  
Glowing eyes  
*drool* Muscley......  
  
^_^ So, here's the chappy!!!!! I hope you like it!! It's long! So, um, yeah! ^_^  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
(With Minako and Ray)  
  
The next morning, things were back to normal!! Yay!! Yahoo! Anyway, on with this chappy. (Er.. Fourth Wall. Dammit! ^^; Hehe... anyway.. :;scoots out of the fic:: )  
  
  
Ray opened his yellow eyes. (They... *are* yellow... right? ^^;)  
  
He looked at Minako beside him, and found that she was still asleep.   
  
He smiled, and got up, going to get breakfast for her.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ray walked back into the room with two trays, one with a whole bunch of food on it, the other with just a regular breakfast.  
  
He set them down on a counter, and went to wake up Minako.   
  
He saw her, sleeping peacefully on the bed, the covers over her, obviously dreaming a nice dream.  
  
Ray smiled, and decided to wait for her to wake up instead.   
  
He sat on the bed next to her, and stared at her face.  
  
He was like this for a while, but, making him flinch a bit, Minako opened her large blue eyes.  
  
"Morning, Ray.." She said.  
  
"Good Morning, Minako. I got you breakfast." Ray smiled.  
  
"oh, Thank you." Minako rubbed her eyes, sat up in bed, and Ray placed a tray on her lap before she could do any more.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Thanks, Ray." Minako said smiling, and started to eat her breakfast.  
  
They stayed silent for a while, but then, Ray broke the silence.  
  
"Umm.. Mi-chan?"  
  
Minako blushed a bit by the nickname, but answered, "Yes?"  
  
"Ummm......... can I ask you something?"  
  
Minako took a deep breath. She knew what he was gonna ask.  
  
"That man we saw yesterday was named Ace. He is a.. umm... errr.... Okay.. um,.. this may come of shock to you but ummm... Ya know who Sailor V is right?"  
  
Ray nodded.  
  
"Well.. um... Ya know Sailor Venus?"  
  
Ray nodded again.  
  
"Well... Umm.. lemme show you what I'm trying to say." Minako took out her henshin stick. (Transformation Pen)  
  
"Ahem... VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!! MAKE UP!" She yelled, and Ray was blinded by a bright orange light.  
  
When the light disappeared, in Minako's place was a familiar girl that Ray had seen on TV with Minako the day they had kissed.  
  
"M.. Minako?" Ray asked, staring at Sailor Venus.  
  
Venus played with her fingers a bit, and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I'm Sailor Venus."  
  
Ray stared at her for a moment, but then shook his head.  
  
"So.. When I was in England, I was Sailor V. Ace, also known as Kaitou Ace, was an enemy of mine, who loved me. One night I was fighting him on the top of a building, and I just about killed him, and he was falling off the edge of the building, so I grabbed his hand. He should be dead, considering he slipped out of my grasp and fell down the side of the building. I don't know how he could've survived though."  
  
"Oh.." Ray said. He then coughed a bit, and looked at Minako.  
  
"M.. Minako? I.. I have to tell you something."  
  
"Yes, Ray?" Minako asked getting detransformed.   
  
"Well.. umm.. today, when I was getting your breakfast, someone gave me a letter from a friend of mine, Mr. Dickinson (Sp?), saying that umm.. errr.. saying that... that.. that... that.."  
  
"Spit it out already." Minako said, giggling, but inside, she felt worried.  
  
"That... that we would.. would have to leave to go to another tournament."  
  
"Oh! That's great! These hotels are getting kind of boring anyway!" Minako said smiling. "When do we leave?"  
  
"Um.. Minako.. I meant.. 'we' as in.. as in my team and I."  
  
Minako then stopped smiling.  
  
"Y.. You're... You're leaving me..?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Minako.. I can't change it. We.. We're leaving today..."  
  
Tears started flowing down Minako's cheeks. Ray noticed it, but Minako didn't.   
  
"W.. Why..." Minako stood up, and ran over to the balcony. It was freezing cold, and she wasn't wearing a sweater. Her PJs were sleeveless, so, yeah.  
  
Ray ran out after her, and found her only to be with her knees and hands on the ground, crying more.  
  
"WHY DOES EVERYONE I LOVE HAVE TO LEAVE ME?!" She screamed, pounding the ground.  
  
Ray walked up to her side, got on his knees, and put a hand on her back.  
  
"I'll... I'll be back, Minako.. I promise..."  
  
"WHEN, RAY?! When I already have another boyfriend?! You'll come and make me cry my heart out like Ace did?!"  
  
Ray shook hid head slowly. "No, of course not.."  
  
He then took her in his arms, and let her cry into his chest again.  
  
A knock came on their door a few minutes later, so, Ray released Minako, and went to open it.   
  
"Mister Ray, Mr. Dickinson is waiting for you. He is outside now."  
  
Minako ran up to Ray, hugged him tightly, and cried more. "Ray.. P.. Promise you'll come back as soon as you can...*sniff*..."   
  
"I promise I will, Minako." Ray said, putting his arms around her.   
  
He released himself, put his index finger under Minako's chin, and kissed her.  
  
After the kiss lasted for a few minutes, the man who had came brought Ray out of the room.   
  
Minako ran to the window, to see Ray once more.  
  
She saw Ray shake hands with a short, old man with one of those funny lookin' hats, then she saw him get into the car, which was a limo.   
  
After Ray closed the door, (it didn't drive away!!) Minako fell to her knees.  
  
"No....... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
(With Rei and Kai)  
  
Rei was sleeping in Kai's embrace, her hand on his chest (yes, he was wearing Pjs! KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!), and his arm was around her waist.  
  
Rei was the first one to open her eyes, since there was a knock on the door.  
  
She somehow got out of Kai's strong arms, and went to answer it.   
  
"May I please see Mister Kai?" Someone said as Rei opened the door.   
  
"Um, he's asleep right now.."  
  
"It's an emergency."  
  
"I told you, he's asleep!" Rei said, getting pissed.  
  
"It is very important, miss."  
  
"He. Is. A. Sleep! Get that through your head!" Rei bonked the man on his head lightly.  
  
"Miss, it is very important that I speak to Mister Kai."  
  
"Well, what do you want ME to do about that, Bozo?!"  
  
"P-Please, wake him up, miss."  
  
"No way, I'd never wake up Kai in my life! Especially since NOW you come in and ask to talk to him at like, what time is it, 3:00 a.m?!"  
  
"No, miss, it is-"  
  
"SHUT UP, WOULD YOU?!"  
  
"M-Miss, please, wake Mister Kai up."  
  
"No."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"No. I said no. I'm not going to."  
  
But it is-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya the first time, but if it's so important that you have to wake up a girl that's not very pretty in her mornings than I don't really see while I'm still standing here and not knocking your lights out!"  
  
"Umm.. Please, miss, that would not be necessary, I just need to speak about something to Mister Kai.."  
  
"Speak about what?! I'll give him the message!"  
  
"Please, I need to speak to him directly."  
  
"Well TOO BAD!" Rei said slamming the door on him.  
  
"Geez, that guy was annoying.."  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Oh! Kai! You're awake!" Rei smiled. "Did I wake you up?"  
  
"No," Kai said groaning. "It was more like the door.." He said getting up from bed, and going over to Rei.  
  
"Who was it?" He asked.  
  
"Some guy who said he wanted to speak to you, but I told him you were asleep."  
  
".... What did he look like?"  
  
"Um.. a black tux, and I think I saw a two other people with him.. One was an old man with a rounded hat, and the other was a boy with black hair, a red headband with a ying-yang sign on his head, and wearing a Chinese outfit. Why?"  
  
"... The old man was Mr. Dickinson, and the boy with black hair was Ray. Two... companions of mine.."  
  
"Oh, did you want to speak to them? I'm sorry.."  
  
"No, you don't have to be."  
  
The door had knocked again, and Kai answered it this time.  
  
"Mister Kai!"  
  
"Hi, Kai..."  
  
"Hello, Kai!"  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Well... umm.. Kai, you see, umm.. well, you have to leave.."  
  
"........"  
  
"We need to get to Australia, for the Australian Tournament.. and umm,.... well, we need to go get going very soon, so come with us to get Tyson, Max and Kenny, please."  
  
".... I understand..."  
  
"Wait, Kai. are.. are you leaving?"  
  
Kai nodded to Rei's question.  
  
Her eyes started to swell up in tears, and Kai smoothed her hair.  
  
"I'll be back, alright? Goodbye, Rei Hino." He said, walking out of the door.   
  
"Kai......." Rei said once Kai was out of her sight.  
  
"Kai... come back..." She whispered, and fell to the ground crying.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
(With Makoto and Max!)  
  
  
"Maxy!" Makoto said waking up, seeing a letter on the counter.   
  
"uhh... Huh?" Max asked, getting out of bed, seeing Makoto.  
  
"Look! On your counter. A letter." Makoto said smiling.  
  
  
(BTW, if it seems like it's going a bit too fast, it's cuz I'm lazy, okay? ^_^)  
  
Max picked up the letter, and read it out loud.  
  
" 'Dear Max,   
  
The BladeBreakers are going to have to leave. This morning, Mr. Dickonson and maybe some of your teammates shall come to get you. Please be ready, have everything packed, (BTW, Yes, Ray and Kai DID get packed, I just didn't put it in because I'm lazy! ^_^) and wait at the front of your room.  
  
Thank you' "  
  
Max and Makoto stayed silent for a while, until Max spoke up.  
  
"Um.. Well, Uhh.. err.."  
  
(So much for speaking up...^_^;)  
  
"Well,... you.. better go get your things packed.."  
  
"yeah.." Max said, getting out of bed to go get his things.  
  
Makoto helped him, stuffing all of his things into a suitcase was hard work.  
  
"Is.. that all?"  
  
"I think.."  
  
"Um.. Max?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Makoto blushed. "Could you.. kiss me?"  
  
Max blushed crimson at Makoto's question, but, nodded, trying to keep himself together.   
  
"Um.. O-Okay.." Max said, walking over to Makoto, and putting his arms around her waist.  
  
His heart was racing very fast, but he kept himself together as he brought his lips to hers.  
  
The kiss was oh-so-romantic, (I know what you're thinkin' perverts! So don't even THINK about thinkin about their kiss like that! It wasn't what I call a "Perverted Kiss", it was a romantic kiss. ^_^) and they enjoyed it very much.  
  
It lasted for a long time, until they broke apart since someone had knocked on the door.  
  
"Coming!" Max said, running to get the door.  
  
When he opened it, there was Ray, Mr. Dickinson, Kai, and a dude in a black tux standing there.   
  
"Hi, Max!" Ray smiled faintly, for he was still thinking of Minako. ( EVERYBODY NOW! Awwwwww!)  
  
"Hey." Kai said. (Yes, he WAS thinking of Rei, but, he's usually quiet and all, so I felt I didn't have to say that he was thinking about her. ^_^)  
  
"Hello!"   
  
"Hi, Ray, Kai, and Mr. Dickinson!" Max said, acting like he wasn't totally depressed and gloomy and him leaving Makoto.   
  
There was silence for a while, but Mr. Dickinson broke it.   
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
Max nodded, looked back at Makoto, smiled slightly, and walked off with tears in his eyes.  
  
Once the door was closed, Makoto sat on the bed, and went to sleep, crying, and dreaming of Max coming back to her.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
Whew! ^_^; Alrighty! The continuation is the next chappy people, so, YEAH! READ IT!! 


	17. Leaving! Part2

OKAY! ^_^ On with the continuation!!  
--------------------------------------  
Kenny and Ami were studying in silence.  
  
  
Kenny picked up his cup o' tea and drank  
  
Ami picked up her cup o' tea and drank...at the same time.  
  
Kenny put down his drink and wrote down an answer for a question on a test.  
  
Ami put down her drink and wrote down the answer for the same question on the same test... at the same time.  
  
Kenny put his hand under his chin, in a studying "pose".  
  
Ami put her hand under her chin, in a studying "pose"... At the same time.  
  
"What's the silence for?" Dizzie spoke up.  
  
"DIZZIE! I'm concentrating!"   
  
"Oh, okay. What about you, Ami?"  
  
"Oh, I'm answering a problem on this test, and I'm calculating the answer."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
"Coming!" Ami said, getting up and going to get the door.  
  
"We would like to see Kenny, please?" Mr. Dickinson said.   
  
Um, sure. Please come in." Ami said smiling.  
  
"Kenny!" (Ray)  
  
"..." (Gee, I wonder who this is. *sarcastic* It's Tyson isn't it?! *sarcastic*)  
  
"Hi, Kenny!" (Max!)  
  
"Hello, Kenny!" (Mr. Leprechaun! Err.. Mr. Dickinson. ^^; Gomen, he reminds me of a leprechaun ^,^; )  
  
"Ray! Max! Kai! Mr. Dickinson! Hi, everyone! Where's Tyson?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Oh, we haven't picked him up yet." Ray answered, looking around Kenny and Ami's room.  
  
"Ah, well, I want you to meet Ami Mizuno, my roommate." Kenny smiled.  
  
"Your roommate or your studymate?" Max asked.  
  
"Studymate?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah! A studymate is a mate in studying! If you study with someone, then they're your studymate!" Max said, smiling.  
  
"Oh." Ray said sheepishly. (RAY'S SO CUUUTE WHEN HE'S DUMB!!!!!!!!!!! ::hugs a Ray plushie::)  
  
"Nice to meet you." Aim said, smiling and bowing.  
  
Mr. Dickinson smiled widely.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Miss Ami!" He said.  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you!" Ray and Max said at the same time.   
  
Ami giggled a bit, and then sat back down.   
  
"Do you want some tea?" Ami asked them all.  
  
"Umm.. Actually, we're here to umm.. take Kenny." Ray said.  
  
"Hm?" Ami asked, confused.  
  
"We need to take him with us. He's part of our team, and we're leaving." Max answered.   
  
"Oh.." Ami said.   
  
"Well, when are we leaving?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Right now." (Ray!)  
  
"Right here." (Maxy!)  
  
"Oh." Kenny closed Dizzie, and got all of his stuff together.  
  
"Well, umm.. Ami?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Take care!" Kenny said, and he walked out of the door with Ray, Max, and Mr. Dickinson- (Er..) and Kai. (I almost forgot he was there! ^^;)   
  
  
Ami smiled, and started studying again, all alone.  
  
  
( I know you're all thinking "WHAT ABOUT THE AMI/KENNY DEAL?!?!?!" Well, I decided that sadly, Kenny and Ami won't have anyone because, well, Ami's 14 and Kenny's 12! And I know now you're all thinking "Well, Rei's 14 and Kai's 15!! And Usagi's 14 and Tyson's 13! And Makoto's 14 and Max is 13!" And yeah, I know they are. But I dunno, I can't find a unique relationship for Ami and Kenny. So, Kenny and Ami don't get anyone. One of my reviewers, Yuffieko, was talking to me about that a couple of days ago. ^^; I am extremely sorry for all of you who were looking forward for Ami/Kenny romance!!!!! ::falls to the ground in that one pose that Rei, Makoto, Minako, and I think Ami did in that one episode of Sailor Moon Stars! ya know! The one with Usagi playin' softball!! And Minako, Mako, and Rei saw that Love-Love girl, and the bowed?:: ANYWAY! ^^: THE FIC MUST GO ON! ::points to outer space and trips, falling to the ground:: Oof! @_@........)  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
(With Usagi and Tyson)   
  
(OHH! AND BTW! ^_^; I know that I am using FF Summons. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY PEOPLES! THE GREAT COMPANY SQUARESOFT OWNS FINAL FANTASY! NOT ME!! I respect Square so much!!!!!! Anyway!)  
  
Usagi and Tyson were chowing down on food they had ordered for room service.   
  
"MMMMM!!!! THIS IS SO GOOD,-"  
  
"Tyson!"  
  
"Oy..." Usagi said, glaring at the person who cut her off.  
  
"Hi, Tyson!"  
  
".."  
  
"Hello, Tyson!"  
  
"Hello, there, Tyson!"  
  
"Ray! Max! Kai! Kenny! Mr. Dickinson! Hi!!" Tyson answered, almost choking on his food.  
  
"We've come to uh.. take you with us."  
  
"???"  
  
"We're leaving." Kai answered, leaning against a wall.  
  
"No!" Usagi said, grabbing onto Tyson's ankle. "He's STAYING!"  
  
"Yeah, guys! I wanna stay."  
  
"But, Tyson..."  
  
"Don't worry, Ray! The people that could beybattle would be you, Max, and Kai!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Well, yeah, that IS true, Ray.." Said Kenny.  
  
"Yeah.." Ray said.  
  
'If I had thought of this, I could've stayed with Minako while Tyson, Max and Kai beybattled...' He thought.  
  
"Well! Tough luck, guys, I'm staying' here. I'd absolutely LOVE to come, but.. uh.." Tyson smiled and pointed to Usagi.  
  
"I wanna stay with her." He finished.  
  
"I want to stay with Minako.." Ray looked down at his feet as everyone looked at him.  
  
"MINAKO?! HOW DO YOU KNOW MINAKO?!" Usagi asked quickly, jumping to her feet.  
  
"She's my girlf- er.. roommate."  
  
Usagi snickered.  
  
"Were you about to say GIRLFRIEND?!"   
  
Ray blushed, and nodded quickly.  
  
Usagi rolled onto the floor laughing.  
  
Ray felt his face get hotter, but looked back at Mr. Dickinson.   
  
"Can I stay with Minako?"  
  
"well.. um.."  
  
"Yeah! I wanna stay with Makoto!"  
  
".. I'd like to stay with Rei.."  
(Kenny didn't say anything about staying' with Ami because this is no Ami/Kenny pairing!)  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW MAKOTO AND REI?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Makoto's my roommate."  
  
"Rei's my roommate.."  
  
"Ooooo........." Usagi said, examining Kai.   
  
"What are you doing?" Kai asked, trying to get away from her.  
  
Usgai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Has she kissed you yet?"  
  
Kai's eyes opened wide and he fought the blush across his cheeks.   
(KAWAII!!!! *huggles Kai* Kai: get off of me... Tiffy-chan: Yes, sir, ma'am, sir! *gets off of Kai and holds up a sign that says "Now, continuing with the um.. er.. the story..."*)  
  
"Y..Yeah.." He said.  
  
"OoOoOoOOoo.. Then you and her aren't just roommates.. you're... AN ITEM!" Usagi said, pointing at Kai's nose.  
  
"KAI?! WITH A GIRL?!" Max's eyes nearly popped out.  
  
"This is the end of the world or something!" Tyson said, running around the room.  
  
"I can see it now! The Front Page headline on the newspaper: Kai from the BladeBreakers has a girlfriend!" Ray chuckled.  
  
"......."  
  
"Well, we have to get going, Tyson, and you have to come. Someone wants an interview with each and every one of you."  
  
"WHY DONT WE, AS IN MY TEAM AND I, GET THE INTERVIEWS! WE'RE THE WORLD CHAMPIONS!!" Usagi whined.  
  
'Well, I'm sorry, Miss, but I don't know. Now, Tyson, come on." Mr. Dickinson smiled cheerily.   
  
Kai went over to Tyson ,after he didn't budge, and picked him up, putting Tyson across one of his shoulders and carried him out to the limo, and threw him inside.  
  
"OW!"  
  
A few minutes later, the whole team was in the limo.   
  
*little elves carry a sign out that says "In Usagi's Room" and walk away*  
  
Usagi was crying on her bed, her arms hugging her knees.  
  
Then, she heard a knock on her door.  
  
Her head shot up, and she hoped she knew who it was.   
  
'I hope it's you, Tyson!' She thought, as she ran to the door.  
  
But when she opened it, she saw four familiar figures.  
  
One had black hair, purple eyes, with an Asian look to her.  
  
Another had brown hair up in a ponytail, and green eyes, She was the tallest.  
  
Another one had blue short hair, and blue eyes.  
  
The last one has blonde hair up into a red bow, and ocean blue eyes.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
^^; Gomen if it seemed as if I was rushing, but, HEY! This thing took up 13 pages on Word Processor! ^_^; So, yeah....... WELL! ANYWAY! I HOPE you know who the riddle is describing, AND who the four girls at the end of the chappy were. ^_^ Any Final Fantasy fan should know who the "One That Was Described In The Riddle For The Chappy" (Or, O.T.W.D.I.T.R.F.T.C. ^_^) is. SO! Sorry it took so long to update, reviewers. I was in Louisiana for a while. ^^; Got to miss a day o' school! But, I had a very short weekend. *sniff* I felt TIRED. ^,~ Well, anyway, Ja ne, all wonderful, nice, kind, beautiful (or handsome), great, reviewers who are kind and nice and sweet enough to review this ficcy for every chappy there is! ^_^ 


	18. Senshi and Majestics confront one anothe...

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE! I've been really busy. ^^; Well, I've decided I don't know how many chappies there are gonna be and the Majestics will come in sooner or later. Enrique, Robert, and my own Majestic are EVIL in this fic. GOMEN NE ENRIQUE!!!! Oh! And the Majestics are also older than the others! They're about 16. @_@ One age higher than Kai.... AND! I made my own Majestic! ^_^ He's from England! You'll see him when you get to the part where there's a Majestic you dont know of! He has a yaoi (guy-guy) thing goin' on with Robert!! *shivers* Okay! Now that was have that covered! ON TO THE CHAPPY!  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, Hi guys..." Usagi said sadly.  
  
Rei put a hand on Usagi's shoulder sympathetically.   
  
"Wanna come get a shake with us?" She asked.  
  
"No, not right now." Usagi looked up at Rei.  
  
"Maybe later."   
  
Rei had now noticed that Usagi's eyes were bloodshot, and dried tears were everyone on her face.  
  
Rei pulled Usagi into a tight embrace, followed by Minako, Makoto and Ami.  
  
They stood there for a while, until Makoto spoke up.  
  
"Umm.. I have to go to the gym for a while, kay, guys?"  
  
"Alright. I ah.... I have to go pray for a bit. See you!" Rei said, running out of the door with Makoto.   
  
"Um... Gotta go practice my volleyball." Minako said, fake-smiling.   
  
"But Minako, didn't you quite volleyball?" Usagi asked sadly.  
  
"Well, um... ya know.. gotta keep staying fit, right?" Minako laughed fakely.   
  
"Minako..."  
  
"Bye." Minako said, running out of the room.  
  
Ami and Usagi sat there in silence for a while, until Usagi spoke up.  
  
"So, Ami-chan! Wanna go somewhere?! I heard there's a great pizza parlor around here!"  
  
"Umm.. No thanks, Usagi.. I have to go study.... "  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Well........" Ami said. 'If it will cheer her up...' "Sure! Why not?"   
  
"Yay! Okay, let's go!" Usagi said, smiling. "You DO have money, right?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
Usagi giggled and pulled Ami all the way to the pizza parlor across the street. (Wahoo! And cars stop in the middle of the road to let a bunny rabbit and a bookworm pass by! ^^)  
  
***************  
With Aino Minako  
***************  
  
Minako was walking down a street called "Bar's Avenue" and she could tell where it got it's name from. She looked around, looking a flashing signs above small buildings.  
  
'Demon Dance Club, Light in the Fire, Penny's Chance, Dirty Smoke, (Dont ask where I'm getting these names! ^^ But they are all bars I dont know if I made up or not, but, things just pop into my head! ^^;) Criminal Dance Club, Crisis Point...' Minako looked at all of them, and looked at the bag she had been carrying with her.   
  
'Well, it's something to clear my mind...' She thought as she walked into the bar named "Light in the Fire" and saw a multi-colored stage, a bar table thingy, and a lot of people. They all mostly looked like guys, but there were a lot of women there too.  
  
"Woah, talk about lighting my fire! Are you new here?"  
  
Minako turned around to see who was talking to her, only to find a young teenage boy with blonde hair smiling at her.  
  
"Oh! Umm.. Yeah, I am.."  
  
"Well," The young man said, grabbing her hand.  
  
Minako was about to pull it back, until she noticed that he wasn't going to pull her into some perverted room.  
  
He raised her hand up to his lips and kissed it instead!  
  
Minako blushed at this, and then pulled her hand back lighting fast and put it to her side.  
  
"I'm Enrique, nice to meet you!" The young man smiled at her, noticing her blush.   
  
'She's cute..' He thought.  
  
"Oh, umm.. I'm Minako Aino. But I like to do by Mina. Well, all of my friends call me Mina, so, um, yeah, you can either call me Minako or Mina. I don't like to go by my last name. Oh my gosh! Am I talking too much?! I'm sorry, I just get carried away sometimes, and ya know, I just cant stop myse-"  
  
Enrique put a finger on her lips, chuckled a bit, and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, you aren't talking to much." He smiled at her again, leading her to a seat in front of the bartender's long table thingy. (@_@ I forgot their name!!!)   
  
"So, what led you to this bar? it's not right for teenage girls to be at a bar alone, ya know." (ARGH!! THAT LINE! 'So what led you to this bar!!' It reminds me of a line I heard in an anime called Utena once! It was in the movie! Touga Kiyruu said it to Utena Tenjou! 'Cept it was "So, what led you to this acadamy?" And it's really cool! but I bet you guys wanna read the chappy more, right? ^^; okay! Well! Moving right alloong!)  
  
"Oh, well, um... I needed something to clear my mind from some things, so I went wandering around, and this man told me that there was a great bar on Bar's Avenue, so I went here."  
  
"Ah, well, you have a beautiful voice, do you sing?"  
  
'Well.. um... yeah, I guess I do. I wrote a bit of poetry and I've writin' song or two. But I also sing songs that other people have sang before so-"  
  
"We have a stage if you wanna sing for us! Come on!" Enrique said, pulling her toward a huge stage.   
  
"Um- Well- I-I-dont know! Umm.." Minako stuttered as she was pulled on stage by Enrique.  
  
************  
With Hino Rei  
************  
  
Rei was sitting at a bar, asking for another beer.   
  
"Yeah... Bar'nder? Gemme 'nother drink.. hic I wannother drink!"  
  
"But ma'am, you should stop for no-"  
  
"I WANNOTHER DRINK!!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
Rei smiled drunk-like, with her tongue sticking out, and drank her next drink in one gulp.   
  
"You know, young women shouldn't drink that much. But who cares, you do what you want."  
  
Rei turned around to see a young man with red hair.   
  
"Goway!" She snapped, and turned back to her drink.  
  
"Hey! Wanna dance?" The red haired man asked.   
  
"....... Sure. Just lemme filnish dis lass drunk!"  
  
"Er.. um.. Okay.."  
(I know Rei's part was short, but she gets a bigger one in the next chappy!!)  
***************  
With Kino Makoto  
***************  
  
"Yah! Hwah! Pah!" Makoto yelled as she punched a punching bag. The training room was empty, because it was a Saturday, so there was no training going on today. Makoto was one of the trainers, so she had a key to get in.   
  
She was completely covered in sweat now, so she got a towel and put it around her neck.   
  
"I guess that's enough for now... I think I'll get something to eat." She said to herself as she walked out of the training room and down the street.  
  
A few minutes later, while she was thinking, she ran into a body in front of her, and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ah!" She yelled as she hit the ground.  
  
The body turned around, and she saw a handsome young man with green hair.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." The man said to her, holding out his hand.  
  
"Oh, um, it was my fault. You didn't do anything, sir." Makoto grabbed a hold of his hand and he pulled her up on her feet.  
  
"No, no, my apologizes." The young man said smiling.  
  
"But I was the one who knocked into YOU. I wasn't looking where I was-"  
  
"Not another word." The young man smiled at her again. "I'm Oliver, nice to meet you."  
  
"Oh.. um.. I'm Makoto Kino. Nice you meet you too."  
  
"Oh, are you from that new beyblading team, the Serenity Bladers?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I've heard many great stories about your team and yourself. Actually," Oliver laughed. "I would challenge you to a beybattle, but I'm too scared!"  
  
Makoto smiled at how friendly he was.  
  
"Heh, well, I'm heading downtown to a restaurant, wanna join me?"  
  
"Sure, why not! I need to head downtown as well, anyway."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Makoto smiled at Oliver as they walked side by side to a restaurant Oliver would recognize very well indeed!   
  
*****************************  
With Mizuno Ami & Tsukino Usagi  
*****************************  
Ami and Usagi were laughing, enjoying the ice cream they had bought at an ice cream parlor. The blue-haired beauty had gotten peanut butter & chocolate ice cream, while the ditzy blonde got loads of chocolate ice cream.  
  
"Haha, Thank Ami-chan for buying me some ice cream!" Usagi said, smiling at her friend.  
  
"Oh, Your welcome, Usagi." Ami said, smiling back.  
  
For a few minutes, the girls talked, laughing and joking, until two men sat behind them, and they overheared their conversation.  
"Hey, Robert, did you hear about the team that defeated the Bladebreakers in the world championship?"  
  
"Yes, I did. The Serenity Bladers, no?"  
  
"Yeah, them. Who are they?"  
  
"Deravyn, (BTW! His name is pronounced "Dere-uh-vin" ^_^ ) why do you bother to know who the Serenity Bladers are?"  
  
"I dont see why I cant know who some few fellow beybladers are." A man with light blue, shoudler-length hair, and light blue, gentle eyes said in his British accent. (IF YOU'RE THINKING BAKURA OFF YU-GI-OH, HE'S MINE! AND THIS ISN'T HIM! THIS IS MY MADE UP CHARACTER! ^_^)  
  
"And anyways, you seem to get to know women pretty well, maybe not as much as Enrique, but still, why cant I?"  
  
"Oh, alright. I asked Oliver to do some looking up on them anyway. The team is made up of five women. They are Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino, and Minako Aino."  
  
"Do they have bit beasts?"  
  
"Yes. They all have two bit beasts, it's quite amazing. Ms. Tsukino has the bit beasts known as Diana and Luna. Ms. Hino has the bit beasts Ifrit and Aeris. Ms. Mizuno has the bit beasts Shiva and Athena. Ms. Kino has the bit beasts known as Ramuh and Quezacoatl, and Ms. Aino has the two known as Siren and Aphrodite."  
  
"That's quite impressive. I've heard much about each of those bit beasts, believe it or not."  
  
"Yes, Oliver looked up on the bit beasts too. They are incredibly strong."  
  
"Yeah, the bit beast Diana, also known as the Goddess of Hope, is known to hit swiftly, and painfully."  
  
"Luna, Goddess of the Moon, is known to hit painfully, and has very good endurance."  
  
"Ifrit, God of Fire, is feared because of it's power."  
  
"Aeris, God of War, is known to be unpredictable."  
  
"Shiva, Goddess of Ice, is feared, for she can freeze and beyblade whenever she wants."  
  
"Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, is known for her intelligence, being able to speak to her master. Then again, they all speak to their masters.. somehow."  
  
"Ramuh, Wiseman of Storms, is known for his swift, brutal attacks."  
  
"Quezacoatl, Legendary Companion of Lighting, is known for the effect of confusing the opposing bit beast and it's master."  
  
"Siren, Goddess of Harps, is famous for it's ability to control an opposing bit beast."  
  
"And Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty, is famous for it's ability to make other people swoon, and loose contact with their bit beasts, making the beyblade topple to the ground in defeat."  
  
"Impressive is defiantly the right word to use for these famous women."  
  
"But what I wanna know is how did they get two bit beasts?"  
  
"We'll never know."  
  
This is when Usagi wanted to pip up.  
  
"Hi, misters!" She said smiling, turning around in her seat.  
  
"Oh, who are you, miss?" Deravyn asked.  
  
"I'm Usagi Tsukino." She said, smiling, and pulling Ami next to her. "And this is Ami Mizuno!"  
  
"Usagi!" Ami said, but before she could get another chance to speak, Deravyn, Robert, and the people around them looked at them, not moving an inch.   
  
"What?" Usagi asked.   
  
"You dont happen to be the same Usagi Tsukino from the Serenity Bladers do you?" Robert asked her.  
  
"Yeah!" Usagi said, as bubbly as ever. "That's me! And Ami-chan is in my team too!"  
  
"Hmmmmm......" Deravyn and Robert said, lookin at each other, with a smirk.   
  
"Wha- AH!!"   
  
**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
^^ TEE HEE! CLIFFHANGER! SORRY PEOPLE! I DIDNT FORGET YOU! I was just really busy! ^^; FORGIVIES MEEEE!!!!! R/R PLEASE! I hope everyone had a great Christmas, New Year, and Valentine's Day!! ^__________^ SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!!! 


	19. Music, Food, Arguing, and more arguing

Hewwoo!! Sorry for not updating in a while! @_@ have ta keep up with my other fic that's busy, so, ^^; ahehe.. ANYWAY! here's the next chappy! XD hope ya like it! BTW! Any song Minako sings ISNT MINE!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*with Minako and Enrique at the bar*  
  
Enrique was now on the stage, trying to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Everyone! We have someone here who would like to sing for us for a while! Her name is Minako Aino!" Enrique winked.  
  
"But she likes to go be Luv Mi."  
  
"Wha-WHAT?! Er-um.."  
  
"Heh, so, here's Luv Mi singing for us!" He finished as Minako walked up to the microphone slowly, and as he went backstage.  
  
"U-Umm.. I-I'm going to sing that I love very much, it's called Crush. Kay?"  
  
"You're HOT!"  
  
"She's not hot! She's SEXAY!"  
  
"She's not sexy and hot! She's Saxay hot and babelicious!"   
  
"She's not sexy hot and babelicious! She's sexy, hot, babelicious and a chick! Now! let's let the girl sing!"  
  
The music for the song Minako was going to sing was starting, so everyone looked up at the stage, where she was.  
  
"A crush...  
A crush...  
See you blowin' me a kiss  
it doesnt take a scientist to understand what's going on, baby..  
If you see something my eye  
let's not over analyze  
Dont go too deep with it baby, baby  
So let it be what it will be  
Dont make a fuss and go crazy over you and me  
Here's what I'll do  
I'll play the wuss, not like we have a date with destiny.  
It's just, ah, a little crush, crush,  
not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just, ah, some little thing  
Not like everything I do  
Depends on you  
Sha la la la...  
Sha la la la...  
It's raisin' my adrenalin   
you're bangin' on a heart of tin  
Please dont make too much of it baby  
Say "That we're forever more"  
That's not what I'm lookin' for  
All I can commit to is maybe, maybe  
So let it be what it will be  
Dont make a fuss and go crazy over you and me  
Here's what I'll do  
I'll play the wuss, not like we have a date with destiny.  
It's just, ah, a little crush, crush,  
not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just, ah, some little thing  
Not like everything I do  
Depends on you  
Sha la la la..  
Sha la la la...  
Vanilla skies.. vanilla skies..  
White picket fences in your eyes..  
A vision of you and me...  
and me.. and me.. and me..  
It's just, ah, a little crush, crush,  
not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just, ah, some little thing  
Not like everything I do  
Depends on you  
It's just, ah, a little crush, crush,  
not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just, ah, some little thing  
Not like everything I do  
Depends on you  
It's just, ah, a little crush, crush,  
not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just, ah, some little thing  
Not like everything I do  
Depends on you........."  
  
Minako bowed, happily now that everyone was clapping and cheering for her. She smiled to herself.  
  
'I think i might stay here a while..' She said in her mind.   
  
*With Rei and Johnny*  
  
"Umm.. Miss? There are other people who want drinks too, ya know..." The red haired man that was talking to Rei said.  
  
"IM STILL THRISTY!"  
  
"Er.. do you mean thirsty?"  
  
"YEAH! THAT TOO! COME'ERE! Buddy! LET"S HAVE A DRINK! WANNA DRINK?!"  
  
"Er.. there's none left.."  
  
"WELL, GODAMIGHTY, YOU'RE DARN RIGHT! WHERE COULD THEY'VE GONE?!"  
  
"Umm.. I'm your stomach a dope."  
  
"DOPE?! WHOS A DOPE?!" Rei asked, looking around.  
  
"Oh brother.." The red haired man said.   
  
"WHA?! WHO!? YOU?! COOL!" Rei said, becoming.. slowly.. sober.   
  
"O-Oy....."  
  
After a few minutes of frustration and waiting, Rei was finally fully (try sayin' THAT ten times fast!) sober.   
  
"DANCE!" Said Rei, after people were trying to convince her she was crazy, but she got mad at them, and kicked their butts.   
  
"Umm.. Whatever, lady." Johnny said, walking out of the bar, hoping she wasn't gonna follow.   
  
"WAAAIITT!!!" Rei said, drinking the last bottle of beer see saw... in one gulp, chasing Johnny now.  
  
*Makoto and Oliver*  
  
Makoto and Oliver were chatting and walking, laughing and joking together as they headed to the restaurant.  
  
(( OH! And, I forgot the name of Oliver's restaurant SO I'm gonna call it Revilo! Kay?))  
  
"So, where are you going, Mister Oliver?"  
  
"Oh, um, please, just Oliver. I'm heading to my restaurant, Revilo."  
  
"REALLY?! I'm going there too!"  
  
"I THOUGHT you looked familiar! I remember seeing you eat here a couple of days ago with a friend of mine, Max."  
  
"Oh, Max, eh? Heh.. yep.."  
  
Oliver looked at Makoto, almost going into a daze, until he cought himself staring, and coughed, looking away.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Oh! It's nothing.. just um.. are you and Max.. umm... uh.."  
  
"Are Max and I together?" Makoto smiled, and giggled in her head.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Oliver turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Then i can give you a discount! You're a friend of a friend of mine, so, discount!"  
  
"COOL!! Let's go eat!"  
  
"Hahaha, alrght."  
  
And Oliver and Makoto raced each other to Revilo. (I hate ending stuff like that.)  
  
*With Mizuno and Tsukino!*  
  
Usagi and Ami were both muffling, strangling, and twisting to get out of ropes, leather things that covered their mouths, and other things, squished in a small limo.   
  
"Damn, they're loud!" Deravyn yelled, putting his hands to his ears.  
  
"I know, Deravyn, but deal with it. We need to get information about some things."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Deravyn, just keep patient."  
  
"Um.. Okay."  
  
"MMMHHMHMHMHMHMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi yelled and screamed and whined.  
  
"DAMMIT!!" shouted Deravyn. "WILL SHE EVER SHUT UP! AT LEAST THE BLUE ONE ISNT YELLING!! I MEAN, SHEESH!"  
  
Robert stopped at a gate, and Usagi's eyes widen at the site she saw.  
  
Ami also looked at the mansion, eyes wide, though not as wide as Usagi's.  
  
Robert drove past the gate, once it opened, and parked the limo in a lil pathway.   
  
Deravyn got out of the limo and opened the door for Ami, as Robert did to Usagi, trying to make her calm down a bit.  
  
Deravyn politely held out his hand for Ami, winking.  
  
Ami blushed, took his hand, and got out of the car. Deravyn helped her out and guided her to the huge door that was the entrance to the mansion.  
  
Usagi was a bit more difficult.  
  
"Ah-H-HEY! WAIT! Hol-Sh-Would you- ARGH!! HOLD STILL!" Robert yelled in frustration as he finally untied her.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!? IM GONNA CALL MY MAMO-CHAN ON YOU IF YOU DONT TELL! AND BELIEVE ME! YOU"LL BE IN BIG DOODOO IF I CALL HI-"  
  
"Shut up!" Deravyn yelled, covering her mouth, and bringing her next to Ami.  
  
Robert, Deravyn, Usagi, and Ami all walked into the mansion as Robert led them, with Deravyn beside him, to a dark, room.  
  
"Hey, what is this place?! Where am I? Ami-chan? Hi!" Usagi chirped. "Where are we? Who are they?"  
  
Ami had forgotten about something.  
  
'That's right, they gave Usagi amnesia.'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey! GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF ME! YOU DONT KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH! I can kick your butts really good ya know! LEMME GOOO!!!" Usagi yelp as Deravyn held her hands behind her and pushed her towards the limo.  
  
"Miss Mizuno, please tell your friend to calm down." Robert said, glancing at Deravyn, seeing how much trouble he was having with Usagi.  
  
"Yes.. Usagi, calm down. We'll see if we can trust them later."  
  
"But Ami!!!!!!!"  
  
"Usagi, please."  
  
"But.. But.. But.. HEY! DONT TOUCH MY ASS YOU LITTLE!!!"  
  
"I DIDNT!" Deravyn shouted.  
  
"YEAH YOU DID! I FELT IT! I SO FELT IT! YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I PROMISE YOU WONT KNOW WHAT HIT YOU!"  
  
"Fine, whatever. Just get in the damn car."  
  
"I dun wanna!"   
  
"GET IN!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"GET IN THE STUPID LIMO ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Robert and Ami just stood their with lil dots for eyes, staring at the two argue.  
  
"I'LL GET IN THE LIMO WHEN I WANNA GET IN THE LIMO!"  
  
"NO, YOU'LL GET IN THE LIMO NOW!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NONONONONONONO!"  
  
"YESYESYESYESYESYESYES!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"ARGH!! Stupid girl!" Deravyn said, shoving Usagi into the limo, closing her door, and sitting in the front as Robert helped Ami into the car like a gentleman.   
  
*later on in the car*  
  
"BE QUIET, TSUKINO!!"  
  
"MRPH!!! MMMMMM!!! MRPHMRPHMRMMMMM!!!!"  
  
"ARGH! Robert, stop the car!"  
  
"D-Deravyn.."  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
"Argh!" Deravyn got out of his seat, picked up a rock on the ground, and went over to open Usagi's car door. Usagi was moving everywhere, even hitting Ami with her hair by accident.   
  
"THIS IS IT!!" Deravyn said as Usagi's hair hit his face, leaving a red line across his face.  
  
Deravyn hit Usagi's head with the rock, nearly hard enough to crack her head open.  
  
"Deravyn!" Robert said, signaling to not hit her so hard.  
  
"Sorry, but she was getting annoying."  
  
"Yes, I know. Miss Ami, please keep watch of Miss Tsukino. Deravyn, untie Miss Mizuno."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Ami slightly giggled at the flashback she had in her mind, and followed Robert into the dark room with a single seat in the middle.  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"Oh! Right, these two men are Robert and Deravyn."  
  
"Oh! Well, nice to meet you two!"  
  
".. Pleasure.." Deravyn mumbled, as Robert nudged him, and turned to Usagi, taking her hand, and kissing it politely.  
  
"Ah what the heck." Deravyn said, taking Usagi's other hand, and kissing it. He turned back around, wiped his mouth, and brought Ami into the room, while Robert took in Usagi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MWAHAHAH!!!!!! ^^ Like the chappy? I loved it! I'm very proud of this one! ANYWAY! ^^; Hehe.. This update was actually pretty quick. ^_^; Considering I've been very busy this past week. *shrugs* Well! I'll leave your heads to be wondering what's gonna happen next, UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPPY! Stay tuned for Chapter 20: Love is in the Air LITERALLY! 


	20. Love is in the air Literally!

Hallo, minna!! *giggles* Achika, the Bladebreakers are not gone. ^___^ Dont worry!!! I wouldnt do that! I'd NEVER take Ray out of a story I wrote! ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ SO! Now with that covered... Any song Minako sings, any food Makoto and Oliver eat, and any dance Rei and Johnny do DO NOT BELONG TO ME! ^__^ Now! On with the next chappy!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*on a plane*  
  
"Sirs, your tea is here...... Sirs? .. Sirs-"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Ah.. thanks."   
  
The waitress bowed at walked off to another passenger.  
  
"Hey, do you think we'll be able to see them again soon..?"  
  
"..... I dont know."  
  
"Yeah! I sure hope we will! Usagi was so much fun!"  
  
"Tyson, dont say it as if we're never gonna see them again."  
  
"Alright, heh, sorry, Max."  
  
"Anyway," Ray said, sipping a cup of tea. "Minako is so beautiful, I'd hate to lose someone as pretty as her."  
  
"Makoto was so strong, and fun."  
  
"Miss Mizuno was very intelligent, but I dont like her in the way that you like Miss Kino or Miss Aino."  
  
"Anything ya want to say about Rei, Kai?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Alrighty then! That was beautiful, Kai! I was touched! Get real. Anywho!"  
  
"Tyson had caffeine."  
  
"He has a lifetime supply if caffeine inside him."  
  
"A wha?"  
  
"Nevermind, Tyson."  
  
"Kay, Ray! hey! That rhymes! Kay and Ray!"  
  
"Umm.. right."  
  
"Kay, Ray! Kay, Ray!"  
  
"Somehow I believe that Miss Tsukino's craziness as been absorbed by Tyson and has become part of him. In other words, I believe Tyson and Usagi are very much alike."  
  
"Kenny, that was one of the first times you've said something stupid. Ya know, since we alright know it?"  
  
"Oops. Oh well."  
  
"Kai? Are ya gonna eat that Teriyaki Chicken?!"  
  
"... Yeah."  
  
"THEN EAT IT, FOR SAILOR MOON'S SAKE! I MEAN SHEESH! IF YA DONT, I WILL!"  
  
"..." Kai "said" as he ate his Teriyaki Chicken. (yum!)  
  
"Hey, Max?"  
  
"Yeah, Ray?"  
  
"What was your favorite thing about Makoto?"  
  
"My favorite.. thing? Ummm.. I'd have to say how friendly she was. She didn't care if someone was mean to her, she was nice to them."  
  
"My favorite thing about Usagi was how fun she was to be with!"  
  
"I like Miss Mizuno's intelligence."  
  
"I liked Minako's spunk, or maybe her dedication. She was always determined to do something, no matter what it was. Didnt matter if she was tired, or bored, or even didnt want to do anything anymore, she'd always go through it to the very end. That's a very rare trait in people these days."  
  
"Rei was... beautiful."  
  
"Beautiful? That's why you love her? Because she's beautiful?"  
  
"Tyson's got a point, for once. I mean, We all think the Serenity Bladers are beautiful, but that's not the first thing we think about them when we started talking about them."  
  
"THANK YOU, Ray!"  
  
"...."  
  
"I just hope we see them soon."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, what do you think happened to those Majestic guys?"  
  
**********************************************  
  
*snickers* ^^ okay! Thank you, reviewers! R/R!!!! ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ 


	21. The Song for Love Together with Ray

Okay! This chapter's kinda sappy!!! ^^ SO! Read and review my dearest wonderfulest greatest perfectest bestest awesomest reviewers! ^___^  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*With Minako*  
  
'Man.. This whole bar likes me. I feel so wonderful.. I wish Ray was here to see this.. hm...'  
  
Everyone stopped their cheering, clapping, and whistling as Minako walked back up to the microphone.  
  
"Everyone, I'm going to sing a slow song now, called 'Baby, Baby Love,' or, 'Wanting to be Together With You.' Ahemm...."  
  
Music started, and a single spotlight came down on Minako. She opened her small mouth, and she began the song.  
  
"Ever since I first met you..  
I've been shining in my heart...  
My love causes so much sorrow..  
I broke off my glance so quietly...  
You insignificant gestures...  
And your ordinary words...  
Every time I think of them  
I feel like I'm going to cry...  
  
Love brings a lonely lonely heart  
I'm just all alone now  
Lonely lonely heart  
All the joy and pain I feel, I'm always  
Dreaming it by myself  
Love brings a lonely lonely heart  
But I know that someday it will come  
While I'm being held in your strong arms  
Wanting to be together with you...  
  
Right at your side, I'm standing there  
I'm always waiting for you  
But you don't return my advances  
I've been disappointed so many times  
  
Then I fall in love with someone  
Why does it cause me so much pain  
All alone, by myself  
It's like I've fallen sick  
  
And now it's baby baby love  
Please, I beg of you  
Baby baby love  
When I feel I going to lose to this loneliness  
I have to look into my hand mirror  
And now it's baby baby love  
Seems like every day I'm crying through the night  
I long for the past, smiling to myself  
Wanting to be together with you...  
  
Nobody knows about these  
Secret tears  
The one to wipe them away is  
Only  
Not just myself  
Wanting to be together with you...  
  
Love brings a lonely lonely heart  
I'm just all alone now  
Lonely lonely heart  
All the joy and pain I feel, I'm always  
Dreaming it by myself  
Love brings a lonely lonely heart  
But I know that someday it will come  
While I'm being held in your strong arms  
Wanting to be together with you..."  
  
Minako noticed a tear falling down her left cheek, and walked away from the microphone, and away from the cheering crowds that whistled happily at her performance.  
  
Enrique was there waiting for her behind the curtains (they had curtains? o0) clapping, with a warm smile on his face.  
  
"Did I suck?" Minako asked him.  
  
Enrique looked at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"SUCK?! You were great! You were perfect! You should come here more often! You'll be famous!"  
  
"Thanks, Enrique.." Minako said, smiling, and wiping the tear from her eye.   
  
"Come on, dont be like that. You're an angel, angels don't cry, do they?"  
  
"A-Angel..?"  
  
"Yeah! You are! You're very pretty Minako."  
  
"....thanks..."  
  
"Man, if Tyson, Ray, Kai, Kenny, and Max were here, They'd-"  
  
"Ray?!"  
  
"Um.. yeah, Ray. He's one of those really cool and collected kinda-"  
  
"Ray's my boyfriend!"  
  
"EH?! You have a boyfriend?!"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Damn! I was too late."  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"Anyways, so, yeah! Erm, I think I'll go get a drink, ok?"  
  
"Alright. I'm gonna go sing more, dont want the crowd to get mad."  
  
"Heh, okay."  
  
"See ya later, Enrique."  
  
"Back to you, angel."  
  
Minako hesitated for a moment as Enrique walked off, but walked back onstage.  
  
The crowd cheered happily as she smiled.  
  
"Alright, folks. I'll be singing a song called 'Only A Memory Away' , okay?"  
The music went on, and she began.  
****************************  
  
A/N Hiya, guys! ^^ Ya, I know, it doesn't include all of the senshi. AND I HAVE A REASON FOR IT! ^^ Since this part of the story is gonna kinda reflect back on the senshi's past and stuff like that, it'd be too long to put it all into one chappy! SO! The pattern will go: Rei, Ami, Makoto, Usagi, Minako. ^^ Now, I know this may seem ou of balance with the whole pattern thing I have with this story, since Minako gets an extra part, BUT, I just felt that it would be very sweet to add in "I Want To Be Together With You" in this story as a lil Minako/Ray song, SO, I added it in! ^^ R/R!! and I'll start working on the next chappy! And if I dont, it's probably cuz I'm working on my fanmail fic! @_@ So busy these days! ^^ tee hee! Well, anyways, R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	22. The Locket My Only Love

Whew! Okay, I finally got to work! ^_^ Yaaayy!! I've been writing other chappies for other stories, I havent forgotten about you guys! Plus, I've been doing really lousy on boodles of things XD so I didnt want this chappy to be a failure! Anyway, this one's focused on Rei and Kai! ^^ So! Hope you like it!!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei sat quietly out on a bench outside of the bar she was in earlier. She held a locket in her hand, looking at the picture inside.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"What.. Kai... are you leaving?"  
  
Kai nodded to Rei's question.  
  
Her eyes started to swell up in tears, and Kai smoothed her hair.  
  
"Rei, I want you to have something.... before I go.."  
  
"What is it, Kai?"  
  
Kai closed his eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold necklace with a thin chain. On the necklace was a locket.   
  
"My grandfather told me my mother was meaning to give it to me.. before she died." (Did Kai's momma die? @_@ oh well. In this version, ^_^;; she did! and so did his daddy! AND! Yes, Kai DOES hate his grandfather. ^^;; duh! Who DOESN'T hate Kai's grandfather? lol)  
  
"It's beautiful..." Rei said, holding it in her hand.   
  
Kai smiled. (YAY!!!!) "My grandfather also said that my mother wanted me to give it to someone I know I'll be with for the rest of my life."  
  
Rei blushed furiously.  
  
"Goodbye, Rei. I WILL return, for you....." Kai said, walking out of the door.   
  
"Kai..." Rei said once Kai was out of her site.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Kai...." Rei whispered. "Where are you.....?"  
  
"I'm right here..."  
  
Rei jumped, hearing another voice. She turned around, alert, but also, hopeful.  
  
"K-Kai?"  
  
"Yes..?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here."   
  
She turned back around, finding Kai, standing in front of a tree.  
  
Her eyes opened wide, and a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
She ran towards him, and as she touched him, he turned into petals of cherry blossoms, and blew across the wind.   
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Are you seeing illusions?"  
  
She turned around, finding Johnny.  
  
"Oh, Hi....."  
  
"Wanna come inside? It's pretty cold." (BTW, this is taking place in December. It's December 22 right now. ^^)  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Are ya sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Rei looked at where he was looking.  
  
"Oh. This is a locket someone gave me.."  
  
"Your boyfriend?"  
  
Rei hesitated a tiny bit. "Y..Yeah..."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's... somewhere..."  
  
"Well, duh. WHERE though."  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
"So you cant find him?"  
  
"No.." Rei said. 'Will he help me?'  
  
"Welp, cant help ya."  
  
"....Alright.."  
  
"Ciao! Just come on in if you start to feel like you're gonna turn into an icicle, okay?"  
  
"Alright.."  
  
Johnny walked back inside.  
  
Rei, who also had a singing voice like Minako, closed her eyes.  
  
"Kai.. I dedicate this song to you....  
  
Deep in my soul,   
  
a love so strong,   
  
it takes control.   
  
Now we both know.   
  
The secrets bared,   
  
The feelings shown.   
  
Driven far apart,   
  
I make a wish on a shooting star.   
  
There will come a day,  
  
Somewhere far away,   
  
In your arms I'll stay,   
  
My only love.   
  
Even though you're gone,   
  
Love will still live on,   
  
The feeling is so strong,  
  
My only love, my only love.   
  
There will come a day,  
  
Somewhere far away,   
  
In your arms I'll stay,   
  
My only love.   
  
Even though you're gone,   
  
Love will still live on,   
  
The feeling is so strong,   
  
My only love, my only love.   
  
There will come a day,   
  
Somewhere far away,   
  
In your arms I'll stay,   
  
My only love.   
  
You've reached the deepest part of the secret in my heart,   
  
I've known it from the start,   
  
My only love, my only love...."  
  
Rei lowered her head, seeing a small tear fall from her eye to the locket in her hands. "Kai...."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yay! I finally got off my lazy butt and FINISHED this chapter! lol, R/R!! 


	23. The Hospital and the Truth To It All

Okay! I decided to put Mako-chan, Ami-chan, and Usagi-chan in this chappy! ^^ Dont worry they get their share of the chappy!   
  
-------------------------------  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Mako-chan  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Makoto was sitting on top of a swing set, looking down at the little kids swinging below her as she kept her balance in the thin pole. Then she spotted a little kid who had blonde spiky hair, and bright happy eyes. 'He almost looks like Max..' She thought to herself. 'I wonder how he's doing anyway. I bet he's having the time of his life, though I hope he misses me... Yeah, I'm sure he does. It just seems like the kind of thing he'd do. It wont be long before he returns, right? Yeah.' She thought to herself more, then she saw the little boy who looked like Max look up at her with a goofy smile.   
  
"Hiya!" He said to her, waving.  
  
Makoto couldn't help but smile. She waved back to him cheerfully.  
  
"Wanna come play with me?" The little boy asked her. Makoto thought for a moment and nodded. "Sure!" She said, starting to slowly get off of the swing set, but she lost her balance, and fell to the ground. "Agh!" She cried out, as she clutched her ankle as small tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Are you awright?!" A little girl with long blonde hair and green eyes asked, jumping off of her swing and running over to Makoto.  
  
"Y-Yeah, I think so." Then the mother of the little girl and little boy rushed over to them, with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Are you alright, dear? Is your ankle sprained? Do you need me to take you to the hospital? Here, I'll help you into the car."  
  
Makoto looked up at the young woman and extended her hand out to her, still clutching her ankle with her other hand. The woman look Makoto's hand and pulled her up, as she swung Makoto's arm around her back. She started walking slowly to her car, which fortunately wasn't very far away. "Come on, Max! Miriella!" She helped Makoto get into her car, and then rushed to the driver's seat and waited for Makoto to get into her seat belt as she got into hers. Max and Miriella rushed into the back seats and also got their seat belts on and the four of them drove off to the hospital.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ami-chan and Usagi-chan   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Lalala!" Usagi sang happily as she was in a chair in the middle of a dark room with a light shining down on her. Ami sat quietly in a chair on the other side of the room, with a light shining down on her as well.   
  
Robert was facing Ami and Deravyn was facing Usagi, with a somewhat irritated look on his face as she sang happily. Robert had a stern look on his face, staring straight into Ami's eyes like daggers.  
  
"Do the both of you really have to do this so...."  
  
"Secretly?"  
  
"Um.. yes, Robert, secretly."  
  
"Because if we don't, we'll be accused of kidnapping the Serenity Bladers. Then we'll be hated by the entire beyblading world."  
  
"Oh, I see.."  
  
"So! Robert! Are we GONNA ask questions or not?"  
  
"Yes, Deravyn, keep your patience."  
  
"Agh, fine. But ya know, the girl with the mask in front of me is REALY ugly."  
  
"MMMMFRRHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Ah, shut up, Tsukino!"  
  
"MRFHMMMMHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP, DAMMIT!"  
  
"...mrph..."  
  
"Shut. Up."  
  
"...."  
  
"Finally. Okay, I'll ask the first question. Why the hell do each of you have TWO bit beasts? Or is it just Minako?"  
  
"mrgh."  
  
"Erm, Deravyn, take it off." (Robert)  
  
"Oh fine." (Deravyn)  
  
"Hah! Okay! Yes, all of us have two bit beasts! Or.. @_@ do we? Ami-chan?" (Usagi)  
  
"Yes, we do, Usagi." Ami said, slightly giggling.   
  
"Okay! ^^ So, yeah, all of us have two bit beasts! Why?" (Usagi)  
  
"BECAUSE! That's NOT normal!" Deravyn shouted at Usagi.   
  
"...it's not??" Usagi asked, tilting her head.  
  
"AGH!! Fine! We'll just ask Ami the questions!" (Deravyn)  
  
"Um, alright, its really a long story. You see, Minako and Rei grew up together, and Makoto and myself grew up together as well. Usagi grew up alone. Well, at that time, all of us loved beyblading. We still do, but anyway. We all had one bit beast, Usagi had Luna, I had Athena, Makoto had Quezacoatl, Rei had Aries, and Minako had Aphrodite. As we grew up, we met each other, and soon became five best friends walking around town like sisters. And, erm... should I tell them, Usagi?"  
  
"Tell 'em wha? Oh! Ohoh! You mean about Serenity?" (Usagi)  
  
".. Yes." (Ami)  
  
"Ummmmmmm........... Okay!" (Usagi)  
  
"Are you sure, Usagi?" (Ami)  
  
"Yupyup!" (Usagi)  
  
"Okay. Well, one day, when we were.. well, the same age we are right now, we met up with Usagi's real mother, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. And-" (Ami)  
  
"Wait, wait, wait.." Deravyn interrupted.   
  
"Yes, Deravyn?" asked Ami.  
  
"So, you guys are freaks of the Universe?" (Deravyn)  
  
"Erm, no, well, I guess.. but, I wouldn't really consider us freaks. Anyway, we met up with Queen Serenity, and she told us that we were to be the Serenity Bladers." (Ami)  
  
"And what year was this?" asked Robert.  
  
"This year. 2003." (Ami)  
  
"But.. so, the Serenity Bladers were just recently born?" (Robert)  
  
"No." (Ami)  
  
"Well then-" (Robert)  
  
"We are immortal. We dont age." (Ami)  
  
"Why not?" (Deravyn)  
  
"Well... because, we're special." (Ami)  
  
"Pft, maybe you are, but not Miss Meatball over there." (Deravyn)  
  
"No, Deravyn, Usagi is actually the most important." (Ami)  
  
"What?" (Deravyn)  
  
"Usagi? Do I have permission to tell them?" (Ami)  
  
"Uhhhh... tell them what?" (Usagi)  
  
"*cough*sailormoon*cough*" (Ami)  
  
"Oooh!" Usagi smiled cheerfully. "yep!"  
  
"She's Sailor Moon." (Ami)  
  
Deravyn 's eyes opened wide. "Ya mean that chick from TV?! So, she's REAL?!"  
  
"Yes, Deravyn." (Ami)  
  
"Woah! Can I get your autograph?! And who are you Ami, Sailor Mars?!" (Deravyn)  
  
"Erm, no, actually, I'm Sailor Mercury. Dont tell anyone about us, alright?" (Ami)  
  
"Sure thing, Ami." Robert nodded to Ami.   
  
"Gotcha, Sailor Chicks!" (Deravyn)   
  
"Okay." (Ami)   
  
****************************  
  
Wai! I finished another chappy! ^^ yaay! I hope it was good, and yes, I know, their parts are uneven. @_@ Ami and Usagi's part was a lot bigger than Mako-chans! XD ANYWAY! ^^ Read and Review, please! 


End file.
